Just a Dream
by PolHop
Summary: Ever since Penelope announced her engagement, Morgan has been plagued at night by the same thing. Will he ever get the courage to tell her? This story is based off of Nelly's Just A Dream. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

__AN: Hey Everyone. Thank you for your continued support with my stories. Over the weekend I was watching a throw back channel and Nelly's - Just A Dream came on and boom... the muse took flight. Like all my stories there will be some angst, but I am a HEA girl through and through. If you haven't heard the song in a while I would recommend listening to it. Please let me know what you guys think. As always I own nothing, if I did there would be some changes.__

* * *

 _Morgan looked down at his wife sleeping in his arms. He really had it all, they had just bought their dream home, and he had a beautiful wife. Last night was the first night they slept in their new home and it felt good to wake up with Penelope in his arms. When they had gotten the last box inside the house, Penelope had disappeared for a while. He figured she was going to take a shower and make their bed so he started to unload some boxes._

 _About 20 minutes later she came out of their room with a small wrapped box. He raised his eyebrow at her when she handed it to him."What's this, Baby Girl?"_

 _"It's a present, Hot Stuff." She had such excitement on her face he couldn't help but let her happiness flow over to him._

 _"Alright Sweetness. I didn't know we were doing gifts for buying our dream house. I would have gotten you something." he smiled at her as he opened the box._

 _"This isn't because we bought the house, Handsome." She sat there beaming on the couch waiting for him to open the gift._

 _He removed the paper and lifted the lid, after removing the tissue paper he pulled out a onesies that said_ Daddy's #1 _He looked at the article of clothing then back at this wife. "Is this for real?"_

 _She nodded her head happily as tears ran down her cheeks._

 _"Oh God Baby Girl, when did you find out?" He jumped up and ran over to his wife kissing her then dropping to his knees kissing her belly._

 _"I found out last week, I wanted to wait until we moved everything into the house." She smiled at him as he continued to kiss her belly._

 _"I'm so happy, Baby Girl." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom where he proceeded to make love to her._

 _They had spent the whole night in each others arms. This really was his dream come true; he had his beautiful wife at his side, their dream home and a baby on the way._

 _Penelope stirred next to him slowly waking up, "Good morning Hot Stuff."_

 _"Its always a good morning when I wake up next to you." He kissed her soundly on the lips._

 _"Can you believe that we are finally getting everything we ever wanted? We have our dream BEEP."_

 _"What did you say, Penelope?"_

 _She looked back at him and smiled. "We have it all, Handsome, the house a baby, BEEP"_

"Beep, Beep,Beep" Morgan slowly opened his eyes with a groan as he reached over to shut off his beeping alarm. He laid on his back looking at the fan on his ceiling. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath "It was only just a dream."

It hurt, his heart physically hurt. Ever since she announced her engagement to Chris, he had these dreams every night. They were always the same, they had just moved into their dream home. Everything in his life finally felt right; he had the love of his life by his side and she was pregnant with his baby, he was finally getting his chance to be a dad.

But It was only just a dream. Every time he woke up it hurt more and more to the point where it was now physically hurting his body. He was stiff and his muscles seem to feel like they were on fire all the time. At work he was able to keep up his facade of the 'supportive best friend' but it was slowly killing him.

He closed his eyes thinking back to his dream, she was beautiful, so delighted about their new house and the baby. They make love every time after she tells him the good news. He can remember every detail of it and it plagues his mind when he's around her during the day.

He groaned as he sat up on the bed feeling his muscles ache. He looked over at the clock, he had less then an hour to get into the supportive best friend roll before he saw her.

He needed to keep reminding himself. This was only just a dream.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? Worth continuing? I also have two more updates ready for my other stories. I try to get them out as soon as possible. If you guys like this story I'm not sure if I'll make it and M or a T rating yet. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan slowly made his way into the BAU. His body hurt and he was tired, he didn't know how much longer he was going to keep up this façade. He knew he needed to get his game face on or she would start to question him.

So he took a deep breath as he pushed open the glass door only to see her sitting on Reid's desk with her head back in laughter. When she looked back down she saw him walking in. "Hot Stuff! You chocolate God of thunder, come listen to Reid's story. A girl tried to bring him home."

He watched her as her face was bight with laughter. She had never looked more beautiful. "Someone tried to bring you home? This I got to hear." He walked over to the group and sat next to Garcia. She absentmindedly took his hand in hers and treaded their fingers. He looked down at their hands and images of their threaded fingers together while making love popped into his mind. They looked so perfect together. She started laughing again, but he didn't know why? He had downed out everything that was being said.

"Isn't that so funny, Hot Stuff? You need to take him out with you and show him the ropes." Her smile was so wide it was like a magnate to his soul.

"Reid, when a girl asks you for a private show of your magic tricks you say yes." He smiled but refused to take his eyes off Garcia.

He went to move to his desk when Garcia pulled back on his arm, he looked back at her with his eyebrow raised. "Can I ask you something, Handsome?" She bit her bottom lip in a way that made him instantly turned on.

He coughed a couple of times clearing his mind "Yes Baby Girl, What's up?"

She tugged on his hand pulling him out of the room. "Sweetness where are we going?"

"I just needed to ask you something in private. We are headed to my office." His mind raced what could she need to ask him? When they made it inside he sat down in her chair watching her pace.

"Sweetheart, just tell me what's going on? You're starting to worry me."

She stopped pacing and turned to him. She bit her bottom lip again before she spoke. "Well you know normally you would ask girl this but I really want to ask you."

 _Oh God_ He thought _Was she going to ask him about sex with Chris or something?_ He did not want to think of anyone having access to her body. He nodded his head for her to go on.

"Derek, You're my best friend. The best friend I have ever had, I can always talk to you no matter what it is." She bit her lip again "I know I could ask JJ or Emily but I want you. Derek will you be my Man of Honor?"

Her words shocked him _Man of Honor? Was that even a thing_? "Derek, I know it's not really heard of but you really are the only one I want up there standing next to me. If you don't want to I understand." She looked down.

"No sweetheart, I would be honored to stand up there with you. I would do anything for you, you already know that."

She jumped into his arms "Oh Derek, do you mean it?"

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Yes Penelope I mean it. I won't wear a dress but I would be honored if I was up there supporting you."

She had tears running down her face. "Thank you, thank you so much baby! I knew you would do it. Chris said you would laugh at me."

Derek wanted to punch him for saying that to her. Chris and him hadn't gotten along, he hated the pet names and the flirting they would do. He even pushed Derek up against the wall one night at the bar telling him to lay off his property. It pissed him off so bad; no man should ever call a woman his property. It took everything in him not to punch the shit out of him that night. That would have hurt Penelope so instead he just nodded his head and got himself a shot.

"Oh sweetheart, I would do anything you asked."

She smiled wide at him. " I love you Derek Morgan. Oh and don't worry I'll have one of the girls plan my bachelorette party. There is no way I would force you to do that."

Derek shook his head. "No way Garcia. Isn't that my job? Don't' I need to throw you the naughtiest party I can?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hey I'm a girl. This isn't a bachelor party, I want naked men not women."

He laughed. "Don't worry sweetness I'll throw you a party that'll make you even blush."

She laughed and sat in his lap looping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Derek. This means the world to me."

He kissed her cheek. " I know."

"As my Man of Honor you get to help me pick out my dress. My first appointment is Saturday." She said with a smile.

He nodded as she got off his lap. How was he going to pull this off? Not only does he have to help pick out her wedding dress, he also needed to throw her a kick ass bachelorette party?


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday**

Morgan sighed as he pulled up to Garcia's apartment. The girls had spent the night in preparation for the early dress shopping appointment. She had asked Morgan to stay with them but he declined saying he needed to get up extra early to work out so they would make it on time. In reality he didn't want to fall asleep and accidentally say something in his sleep regarding his dreams.

Last night was the first time in months he had dreamt something other than their first night in their dream home.

 _He looked down the alter as the music started to play. His palms were sweaty and his knees weak. This was it, this was the day he was going to marry the love of his life. They wanted to get married as soon as possible so they only had two months to plan it, but they pulled it off. The Church was beautiful with flowers everywhere it was everything she ever wanted. He looked over to his right where Reid stood, behind him was Hotch._

 _When everyone rose from their seats he knew it was time. When he saw the doors open in the back of the Church he could feel his heart stop. There she stood staring at him, with Rossi on her arm. She was beyond beautiful. Her long blonde hair was flowing over her naked shoulders. She looked like something out of a storybook in a matted organza veiled lace ball gown. It was a strapless dress embroidered with exquisite flower details and rhinestones. She took his breath away._

 _As she made her way down the aisle he couldn't take his eyes off of her. This was the love of his life ready to commit to him in front of all their family and friends. When she finally made it to the end of the aisle Rossi kissed her on the cheek and handed her over to Derek._

 _"You look so beautiful, thank you for agreeing to be my wife." He whispered._

 _"Trust me, Hot Stuff, it's no hardship."_

 _They continued the festivities throughout the whole night. They danced, they drank and had an amazing time. Derek had surprised her with a choreographed dance before he removed the garter. Even Reid got into it._

 _That night he took her up to the honeymoon suite of the hotel they had the reception at. They had agreed to wait one month with no sexual contact before their wedding night. It had nearly killed both of them. She had said it would be well worth the wait, he didn't agree with that but he humored her anyway._

 _He was sure glad they waited. When they consummated their marriage it was explosive. It felt like the first time all over again. He hated to admit it to her but she was right, It was perfect and well worth the wait._

He opened his eyes trying to calm his body. How was he going to handle watching her try on dresses to get married to another man? He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

She opened the door with her eyebrow up. "Hot Stuff, why didn't you use your key?"

He smiled down at her. "Hey I didn't know what you all were doing. You could have been having a naked pillow fight." He smiled wide at her.

"Psh, we did that last night." She gave him a saucy smile. "Makes you wish you stayed doesn't it?"

"Hell yeah it does." He brought her into his arms kissing the top of her head. "Are you guys ready to go? We have to be there in a half hour."

"Yeah, Hot Stuff."

JJ came walking out of the kitchen with coffee in hand. "Yeah Morgan, way to missed an epic night. You could have slept on the couch, we all ended up passing out in Garcia's bed."

Emily came walking into the room. "Hey the things that happened last night are never spoken of." She said with a wink and smile trying to get under Morgans skin.

"Now, that's not fair. Tell me everything."

"No can do, Handsome, you had your chance to stay the night. Now come one lets get going."

* * *

Morgan was starting to get uncomfortable. They had taken Pen to the back to try on the first dress, but every women that worked there was all over him. As soon as they found out he was only the best friend it was like moths to a flame. Even women there trying on wedding dresses were giving him bedroom eyes. JJ and Emily were having a ball messing with him.

He was about to say something back to them when the consultant announced Pen's first dress. When he looked up, his breath was taken away. Penelope was beautiful, she was in a tight mermaid dress that hugged in all the right places.

"Wow Pen you look amazing" JJ said standing up to examine the back.

"Yeah PG this dress is... wow." Emily said.

"You don't think its to much...well you know me?... It's kind of tight. You can see all my rolls." Pen said looking at herself in the mirror. She looked over at Derek who had yet to say anything. "Hot stuff, what do you think, It's to much me isn't it?"

He swallowed hard and shifted himself on the seat trying to control his body. "You look beautiful baby, but this dress isn't you. How are you gonna dance in it?"

She looked at the dress again in the mirror. "He's right. Maybe something not so tight." She moved to get off the pedestal to follow the consultant back to her changing room.

As soon as she was gone JJ and Emily sat back down. "So you really didn't like the dress on her? I thought she looked HOT."

"It's not that she didn't look hot, JJ she did. That dress wasn't her."

The girls nodded in agreement and continued their chatter about the wedding. "Oh JJ, when do you want to throw the Trousseau party?"

Morgan looked cockeyed at them. "Trousseau party, Whats that? and aren't I the one supposed to throw her parties?"

Emily started laughing. "I don't think you want to throw this one, Morgan. The Trousseau is the lingerie party her bridal party throws. We buy her the clothes she is or is not going to wear on the honeymoon."

Morgan swallowed hard. "No I can do that. What do I have to do?"

JJ burst out laughing. "Really Morgan it's no big deal we can throw it for her. We planned on heading to the shop tomorrow to get her some items."

"No really it's my job as man of honor. I can do this, don't you think I would have the best expertise on subject? I am a dude after all, I know what I like to see or not see."

JJ looked at Emily "He's got a point. It might save us some time at the store if we run everything by him first."

He was saved from having to continue the conversation when the consultant came back out. "This is dress number two."

She walked out in a ivory tea length dress with ruffles at the bottom with short sleeves and a rhinestone cluster on the side. "This one is perfect guys, I love it!" Pen squealed stepping up on the pedestal.

She did look beautiful but it was more of a party dress in his opinion. She always believed in storybook endings so he thought she deserved that storybook dress. He got up and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, Baby Girl."

* * *

After paying for the dress and shoes they made their way to a cafe not far from the dress shop to have lunch.

"That's all you're gonna eat, PG?" Emily said looking at the half eaten salad on her plate.

"Yeah, Chris said if I lose 15 pounds before the wedding I would look beautiful. Most people go on a diet before their wedding so I figured what the hell? I only have 5 months to get in wedding shape anyway." She looked at Morgan. "Hot Stuff, will you be my personal trainer?"

He was fuming, how dare Chis tell her to lose weight before her wedding to look beautiful? She already was beautiful. He bit his tongue trying to control his anger. "Sure thing, Baby Girl. We can start Monday after work."

"You are so good to me." She smiled and continued to pick at her food.

Morgan was really deep now. Not only did he have to plan this Trousseau party and a batchelorette party he needed to be her personal trainer too. That meant countless hours of her sweaty body close to his. He bit back a groan trying to clear the images from his mind.

* * *

 _AN: So what do you guys think? I know it seems unfair to Morgan, but has to be pushed to the edge before he will make his move._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday**

Morgan agreed to meet JJ and Emily at the mall around 12:00 pm. He wasn't looking forward to this at all. He had no idea why he said he would even throw this party. How was he going to walk into a lingerie store pick things out imaging Penelope wearing them and then give them to her for her honeymoon, a honeymoon without him? He took a deep breath and walked over to the girls who were waiting outside the shop.

"Hey Morgan." JJ said walking over to him.

"Never in my life did I think I'd be walking into a shop like this with you. Tell me, have you ever gone shopping with your girlfriends here?" Emily said with a smile on her face.

"I've bought my girl lingerie yes, never when she was with me. I always wanted it to be a surprise. You know, give her the bag then ask her to model it for you."

"Gross Morgan. Hey at least you know PG won't be modeling anything we buy for us." Emily said walking into the store.

Morgan was quiet. He did want Penelope to model everything he bought for her. This was going to be the death of him.

"Oh Em, look at this one. I have something just like this for Will." Morgan couldn't help but turn to look at the garment she was holding up. Instantly he collided. He did not want to think of JJ in anything like that. He took a deep breath and went off on his own to look for some items.

Once he was alone a sale's woman walked up to him. "Anything I can help you with?"

He looked over at the woman who was so close to him he could barely move without touching her. "No, I'm just looking."

The lady moved a little closer touching his arm. "For your girlfriend?" She was now rubbing her fingers along his lower arm. He looked down at what she was doing and removed her hand. "No my wife. If I need your help I'll let you know. I can guarantee you, I won't need anything from you though."

The women looked stunned. She huffed then made her way over to the other customers.

He continued going threw the racks looking for something that his Baby Girl would look perfect in. Every item he picked up he would picture her in. He found a see through polka dot nightie that screamed sexy Penelope. It was fun and flirty and it had a matching pair of tong panties to go with it. He had to shift thinking about her wearing them. He grabbed her size and continued looking. Somewhere along the line he forgot she would be wearing these for another man. He was filling his basket with nighties, bras, panties, and garters. He even found some crotchless panties he threw in the bag as well.

"Shit Morgan, are you trying to buy out the whole store?" Em said walking up to him and his overflowing basket.

He looked down at his basket remembering why he was there. With a laugh "No, I just know how to make my Baby Girl feel sexy."

JJ was examining the contents of his basket when she pulled out the crotchless panties. "Guys really dig this?" She asked with her eyebrow up.

"Yeah, do you know how sexy it is to have your girl lean in and whisper she's wearing them in the middle of a restaurant?"

JJ nodded her head with approval.

"Alright guys I think we have enough. Well if you look at what Morgan wants to buy I know we have enough. Hopefully she won't lose too much weight before the wedding." Em said making her way to the checkout.

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that? If Will ever told me anything like that I would have belted him across the face."

Morgan agreed but he didn't want to voice his opinion about Chris. He never liked him; there was always something off about him. JJ continued "You know she is so insecure about her looks. It probably killed her inside when he said that. No wonder she asked you to train her." She looked at Morgan.

"I'll do whatever she wants me to do, but if I ever hear that jackass say anything like that again I will be the first to put him threw a wall."

"There's our tough guy. I was wondering if all this girl shopping was getting to you?"

"Nah, so when should I set this party up? Is this something I do before or after the bachelorette party?"

JJ finished paying for her items. "It can be whenever. We are doing her bachelorette party in what two months? I don't know why you are planning it so early, but we can always to the lingerie party the night before. I remember when I was a bridesmaid for my friend Helen. We made it a whole weekend thing, Friday night we went out to a nice restaurant, went back to her place had our naughty nightie party, drank, watched movies, danced, then the next morning we went to a spa for facials, waxing, massages, the whole nine yards then we went out that night to the clubs. It was a blast."

"Actually JJ that sounds like a perfect Idea. She asked me to do it early. Apparently Chris's family will be coming into town every weekend to help with the wedding about two months out and he doesn't want her out when his family is here. We wouldn't be able to do the weekend party at her house unless Chris is out of town again like this weekend. I'll figure something out."

Em finished paying for her items "I have no problem with Chris but he does have a lot of rules sometimes, but she is happy."

Morgan was at the counter listened to JJ and Emily's concern about Penelope when the cashier got his attention. "You really went all out for her, didn't you?"

He looked back. It was the lady from before; of course he would have her. "I will always go all out for her." He chipped out.

The cashier mumbled something under her breath.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite get that?"

"I said it looks like there sure is a lot of her." She said snickering, bagging up the items looking at the size.

"Really? I think it's the perfect amount to grab onto when I fuck her from behind."

He knew he was being crude but he didn't give a shit. Who the fuck did this women think she was?

She stared at him wide eyed. "You're total will be $1067.14, _Sir_."

He took out his card and paid for the items. He made sure to stare her down when she was finishing up with the transaction. When he was done he turned to see a wide-eyed JJ and a laughing Emily.

When they got out of the store Emily was hunched over laughing "Did you see her face? Morgan that was awesome."

JJ had a smile on her face. Morgan would defend Penelope no matter what and he didn't care how he went about it. "From behind really Morgan?"

He looked at the ladies and laughed, "It's the only think I could think of."

They said their goodbyes and Morgan made his way to his truck. He placed his purchases in the backseat and got inside closing his eyes, he leaned his head back onto the headrest. He really could imagine her wearing those items as he took her from behind. He looked in the review mirror at the bags sitting on the seat. There is no way he was going to let Chris see her in all these items. He was going to have to go threw them and only pick out a couple when he got home.

* * *

 _AN: I know there was no Garcia in this chapter but the next one will consist of their workouts._


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan was running on the treadmill waiting for Garcia to show up, today was going to be the first day of being her personal trainer. He'd told her to meet him at around 6:30 pm at the FBI gym. He had already been there for about an hour; he wanted to work out some energy before she got there.

When she walked into the FBI gym, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She was wearing tight black leggings, a tight bright pink tank top and her hair was in a loose bun on top of her head. She had washed her face of all her make up and had her contacts in with her iPod in hand she made her way over to him. She had never looked more beautiful. This wasn't the put together Penelope he would see on a day to day basis. This was the intimate real Penelope that he only got to see when she used to spend the night after watching movies at his place.

He slowed to a fast walk as she made her way to him. "Hey Hot Stuff, Looks like I'm a little late. You're already hot and sweaty."

Inwardly he groaned, this was going to be harder then he thought. "We just need to catch you up then don't we?" He gave he a saucy smile.

"So what do we do first?"

"First lets get your heart rate up. Hop on the treadmill next to me."

"Hmm, I always thought we would get my heart rate up another way." She got onto the treadmill and started a slow walk.

"That comes later, Sexy Momma."

He got off his treadmill and stood next to her increasing her speed. "Come on I know you can do better than that."

She was now in a light jog. He tried not to stare at her chest but he couldn't help it. They were so perfect. He closed his eyes and decided he needed to move somewhere else somewhere she wouldn't be running. He slowed her to a walk and motioned for her to get off.

"Come on let's work with some weights."

"Whatever you say, my sculpted God of thunder."

After working her out on some strength training machines he brought her over to the free weights. "Here" He handed her two 15 lbs. weights. "Follow my lead."

He lifted his 30 lbs. weights in front of his chest then pulled them back in, then once more over his head. He repeated the motion a couple of times until she got the hang of it.

"This sucks." She got out threw clenched teeth.

"Hey, you're the one that ask me for help." He said sitting down on the bench next to her as she continued her reps.

"Yeah, I know but this sucks."

He chuckled at her. "You know I think you're perfect the way you are. You don't have to do this."

"Awe thanks sug. Chris really wants me to look good on our wedding day. Most brides go on a wedding diet/ workout anyway."

"Yeah, but Pen, you're beautiful just the way you are."

She put the weights down. "Can we just be done for today?"

"Sure, come on. Lets get in the sauna. It relaxes your muscles so you won't hurt as bad tomorrow."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "I didn't know we were going to do that. I didn't bring my swimsuit . I'll just take a hot shower."

"No come on Pen, it's fine. You can wrap a towel around you. You need to relax and let your muscles heal. Just give it 15 minuets. "

She was nervous, she didn't want to be in the sauna with him, especially with just a towel wrapped around her and if Chris found out…

"Pen, I have the instructor key no one will come in. I just want you to relax your muscles." He did have a little bit of an interior motive here. Halfway threw their workout he was watching her sweaty body and images from his dreams came back to him. He wanted to spend some quality time with her and this would be the perfect way. Chris had insisted on her losing weight and Morgan was going to take advantage of that to spend as much time alone with her as possible and that included in the sauna. It was a plus she was going to be naked.

"Okay," She said in quiet voice. "Just let me grab a towel."

About five minutes later she walked into the sauna. Derek was already in there leaning back on one of the benches. When she walked in he looked up at her with a smile. "Come sit, Sweet Thing. Relax while I lock the door." He got up moving over to the door taking a deep breath trying to control his body. She looked beautiful; her skin was flush and the towel wrapped tightly around her chest.

He turned back to sit on the bench "Just relax baby, lean back and let the heat soak into your muscles."

He took his spot back on the bench and leaned back getting comfortable. After a couple of minutes he saw her finally relax and let the feeling take ahold of her. She shifted in her seat causing the bottom of her towel to open a little. When he noticed he tried to look away and act like he hadn't see it but he soon found his eyes cast over to the open spot. She moved a little more and that's when he saw it. There was a bruise on her hip. He sat there staring at it trying to decide where it came from when she quickly got up and fixed her towel.

She had caught him staring at her. He should have been embarrassed but he wasn't he was just concerned for her.

"Pen…"

She moved to the door. "Don't worry about it, Derek. Thank you for everything today." She unlocked the door and headed to the shower.

He knew something wasn't right so he waited for her outside of the ladies locker room. When she came out she was on the phone.

"I know Chris, I'm sorry. I guess the time just slipped away." She looked up at Derek.

"I'll be home soon… No I haven't forgotten your mom will be here tomorrow. I asked Hotch for the afternoon off so I can pick her up."

Morgan walked over to her putting his arm around her looking at her quizzically. "I love you too Chris, bye."

"Sorry about that Hot Stuff. I guess I forgot Chris needed me home early to get ready for his mom." They walked out of the gym together.

"Chris keeping the reins tight is he?" Morgan said trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not like that, I just forgot I needed to get home and clean the house. I really want to thank you for tonight. You are the best, Handsome."

"Don't mention it Penelope, I would do anything for you." He brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

"You're to good to me." She kissed his cheek and got into her car to drive away.

Derek walked over to his truck trying to make sense of what just happened. They were having a good time joking and flirting, but after she caught him starting at her naked hip, everything changed. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Seeing that bruise bothered him, they did work out pretty hard maybe that's why it was there, but than again it looked like it had been there a couple of days. He got into his truck ready to drive home hoping tonight his dreams won't plague him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks went by fast. Three days a week Garcia and Morgan would work out but other than that they didn't really see each other. When he brought up the bruise, she would always dismiss it saying, she was clumsy and never watched were she was going.

Morgan felt like she was pulling away and he hated it. Chris's family seemed to always be in town, so the only time he ever saw her was at work or when they were working out. Even JJ and Emily noticed the changed.

Every night his dreams became more intense. He would still have the dream of their wedding and the night they bought their dream home but others were coming now too.

 _"Sweetheart, you need to pick one." He said looking at his wife._

 _"Handsome, I can't pick just one. They all need a good home. Maybe this was a bad Idea?" She turned to the kennel looking at the dogs. "I can't do this. If I pick one that means the others won't get a home."_

 _"We can't take all of them." He placed his hand on her growing belly. "We need a good protector for the home. I want to make sure you both are safe when I'm out of town."_

 _"I know but look at them, they are all so perfect. I want to save them all."_

 _He sighed, kissing her cheek. "Maybe we should do this later."_

 _They were walking out of the kennel when they heard a whimper coming from behind them. Penelope turned to see a lab mix sitting in the corner. "Aw, Hot Stuff, look at this one."_

 _They made their way inside the cage and the dog walked right up to Penelope and smelled her belly. Penelope looked up at her husband and smiled. The dog then went over to Derek and put his head under his hand to get Derek to pet him. "You okay, boy?"_

 _Another dog came up to them, but the lab mix stood in front of Derek and Penelope guarding them. When the other dog made its move to get next to Penelope the lab forced his way in between them showing his teeth. The other dog must have gotten the picture turning and leaving. Once the dog was gone the lab walked back over to Penelope and licked her belly._

 _"Handsome?" She said, with a smile._

 _Derek nodded his head. "Let me go get someone. You decided what you want to name him."_

 _An hour later they were bringing home their new addition to the family. Derek had missed having a dog around the house, so he was excited, he also knew Bailey would protect his family when he was out of town._

 _"You ready to see your new home, Bailey?" Penelope said, getting out of the truck. Bailey instantly bolted out of the truck running to the front door jumping excitedly._

 _"He knows where he lives, Baby girl." Derek said smiling._

 _"It's like he always knew where he belonged."_

 _He kissed his wife and made his way inside._

Every day he wanted his dreams to be true. They started eating at him more and more, and now with Garcia pulling away from him, he needed to change something. After talking to JJ and Emily they decided to throw her bachelorette party this coming weekend.

* * *

Morgan went all out. He booked a fancy restaurant for Friday night dinner, then he arranged for everyone to stay at his house so he could throw the _naughty nighty party._ In the morning he had arranged for all of them to have a spa day. Normally, he would be down for just a massage, but he was really going to go all out for her. He set up facials, waxing, pedicures, and manicures. He then booked a VIP room at her favorite night club. He had invited some of her friends to join them in the VIP room but for everything else it would just be the bridal party.

After getting into it with Chris a couple of times, he finally agreed to let her have her weekend. Morgan was excited, he was going to make sure Penelope had the best time of her life.

"Are you ready to go, Baby Girl?" He asked, knocking on her door.

"Oh, Hot Stuff! You scared me." She said, holding her chest. He looked at her for a moment. She was a little jumpy lately.

He walked over to her bring her into a hug. He knew being this close, only fueled his dreams, but he needed her touch more and more. "You ready to go?"

"Sure handsome, let me just grab my overnight bag. I still can't believe you actually got Chris to agree to this."

"Hey Woman, this is your bachelorette party. He had no choice but to agree to it. Even if he didn't I would have just kidnapped you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Come on, let's get going, I need to change before we head to the restaurant."

* * *

The restaurant had been a blast. They ordered wine and joked the whole time. They were making their way back to Derek's when he stopped her. "Wait outside for 10 minutes, okay?"

Penelope looked at him quizzically. "Okay, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Baby Girl, I just need to get your next surprise finished before you go inside."

He left them waiting on his front porch, while he pulled out all the things he had gotten. He had found a website that outlined everything he would need to do. He pulled out the chilled wine, set up her gifts, turned the lights down low, and put of some fun party music. He also pulled out the princess crown he had bought her.

He had gone to a x-rated party store early in the week, to pick up some party favors. He wanted her to have a fun bachelorette weekend. After getting everything ready he let the women back in.

"Whoa Morgan." Emily said as she walked into the living room.

Penelope laughed as she saw the x-rated party favors all over the place. "Hot Stuff, did you really do all this?" she asked, with a laugh.

He walked over and placed the crown on her head, kissing her cheek. "Only the best for you." He took her hand and guided her over to her seat.

JJ squealed as she picked up the first gift giving it to her. Penelope took it but before opening the bag she looked at Morgan a little embarrassed. "Did you guys really do this?"

"Heck yeah, PG. This is the best part." Emily said, handing her a glass of wine. "Drink up, then you won't feel so silly."

She took the glass taking a huge gulp. She opened the bag pulling out the item then throwing it back in. "Jennifer!"

"What? Will loves this one, he asks me to wear it all the time."

Penelope started to laugh when she pulled it out examining the barely there material. She made it a point not to look at Morgan.

"Chris is going to love all this, Pen." Emily sad, handing her the next gift.

She pulled out a Satin bustier with peek-a-boo lace cup and bodice along with garter belt and matching thong. "Oh My God Em, I didn't even know they made items like this." She said holding it up.

Morgan was sitting in the furthest spot from her taking deep breaths. Everything she pulled out he imagined her wearing on their wedding night. He wanted so badly to ask her to model them for him. He handed her the bag and Emily looked at him with her eyebrow up. She leaned in and whispered, "What happened to all the other stuff you bought?"

"I brought some of it back. I didn't want her to get embarrassed with all that I got." Really he didn't bring them back. They were in a bag in his room. He couldn't give them to her knowing he would never see her wearing them.

"That is from me, P." Penelope nodded a little embarrassed. She didn't want Morgan buying her lingerie even if it was for the _naughty nighty party._ She pulled out the see through polka dot baby doll outfit with matching thong and she gasped. It was her 100%. This would have been something she would have bought on her own. It was scary how much he knew her.

"Wow, this is great! Thanks Derek." She then threw him a saucy look. "Want me to model it for you?"

He growled loud enough for her to hear. "You are such a tease."

She put away her gifts as Morgan put on _Bridesmaids._ They finished off three bottles of wine. Derek himself was starting to feel buzzed; he had opted for jack and coke instead of the wine. He needed something stronger to keep his body in check.

It was getting late so he had set up the guest rooms for the girls. Before Chris, Penelope used to sleep in his bed with him. They would start watching movies in the living room but would end up in his room finishing the movie. She was notorious about falling asleep so it just became something they would do. It felt a little weird for him to be setting her up in the guest room. If it were up to him she would be in his bed like before.

Around 1:30 am he felt his bed sink down. He knew exactly what was going on. He turned on his side to see Penelope in sweats climbing into bed with him.

"Sweetheart?" he said sleep still in his voice.

"I couldn't sleep. It felt wrong sleeping in the guest room." She said, quietly hoping he wouldn't throw her out.

He swallowed hard but opened his arms for her to crawl in. He prayed his dreams would stay away tonight. He knew waking up with her really in his arms would cause a problem in the morning.

She nuzzled up to his chest getting comfortable. He sighed, everyday his heart broke more and more and tonight having her in his bed was sure to kill him. He didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take. Especially after seeing her naughty nighties.

He decided to pretend he was asleep and just watch her instead of sleeping himself. If he couldn't really have her at least tonight he could pretend he did.

* * *

 _AN: Hey, hope you guys liked the two chapters. The next one will be about the spa and night club Derek also finds out about Chris. Please read and review. Thanks! I also want to thank Tudee – there is no way for me to thank you when you review so I'll do it here. You are so awesome for all your support with all of my stories. Thank you_


	7. Chapter 7

"Sweetness, you got to wake up." Derek said trying to nudge Penelope awake.

"Five more minutes, mom." She curled into his chest "I just feel so safe in your arms."

He closed his eyes trying to control the feeling sweeping threw his body. _Baby if you would leave him I promise to keep you safe for the rest of my life._ When he opened his eyes he looked back down at his sleeping angel. "Come on sweetheart, you need to get up. Our appointment is in a hour."

She groaned stretching like a cat on the bed. "Fine." She moved to sit up and head to the bathroom. She turned back to see Derek still sitting up in the bed still under the covers. "Handsome, you okay?" She looked at him cockeyed.

"Yeah sweetness, go get ready." She smiled and made her way into the bathroom.

Derek took a deep breath; he couldn't get up and have Penelope see what her being in his arms did to him. The dreams he had last night didn't help. They ended up being a play by play of their honeymoon.

Once she was in the bathroom he quickly got dress and made his way out to the kitchen. JJ and Emily were both sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in hand.

"Morin' Morgan, sleep well?" JJ said with a smile.

"Yeah, just fine." He kept his head down making his way over to the coffee pot.

"You know I went to PG's room to wake her but she wasn't there."

"Yeah she's taking a shower in my room." Morgan poured his coffee.

Emily looked over at JJ with a smile.

Morgan sat at the table with his coffee and waited for Penelope to make her entrance. About 20 minutes later she came out dressed in a yellow sundress with a flower in her hair.

"Ready to go guys?"

"Yeah Pen, lets head out."

* * *

The spa turned out to be a lot of fun. At first Morgan felt a little uncomfortable. The receptionist had them all strip down and put on a white cotton robe.

The group had gotten their hour long massages and were now sitting in a room relaxing with face masks.

"I don't know why guys don't do this more often. This feels great." Morgan said taking a sip of his cucumber water.

"Do you want us to add you to our girls day, Morgan?" Emily said with a laugh.

"Hell yeah, I get the attention of three beautiful naked girls." He made a noise of approval.

"Relax Hot Stuff." Penelope said sitting up. "I can't wait for the mud bath. Those are the best."

"Oh yeah remember last time? Make sure you get your waxing done after you get in there." JJ said with a laugh.

"Shut it JJ. I was trying to be productive and move us along." Penelope said throwing a cucumber at her.

"Excuse me?" Morgan said looking confused.

"Last time we were here, a consultant came out asking if any of us wanted to move our waxing up. Pen jumped at the chance. Having your lower region waxed then getting into a hot mud bath, not so fun."

Derek felt the heat run through his body knowing her intimate details of her grooming almost pushed him over the edge. He was saved from saying anything when a new lady came out.

"Morgan party? The mud baths are ready for you. If you would please follow me I can lead you to the room."

All four of them followed the young lady down the hall. They were lead into a room with four square holes in the ground full of mud.

"Am I really paying for this? I could have dug a hole in my back yard." Morgan said looking at the girls.

"This is shifted threw, bug-less organic mud, Hot Stuff." Penelope said making her way over to her bath. "You need to turn around, Handsome, so we can get in."

He once again felt the heat run threw his body as he turned around. "Wait a minute if I turn around while you get in what are you all going to do when I get in?"

"Oh Morgan, you're shy all of a sudden? I can promise we'll close our eyes." Emily said getting into her mud bath.

"Alright Hot Stuff, you can turn around."

Morgan turned around and saw all three women with their eyes closed. He couldn't help but let his eyes travel down Penelope's neck to the top of her breasts. He did his best to hold back a groan, dropping his robe.

"Wooo Hooo Hot Stuff!" Penelope said with a smile on her face.

"Garcia! Are you sneaking a peek?"

"Well I'll be a married woman soon, I needed to at least see a little something to keep me going."

"Baby how many times do I have to tell you? You want a look just let me know." Derek placed his head back on the pillow. This did feel good, even though he was sitting in mud.

About 20 minutes later a new lady walked into the room.

"Which ones of you are getting waxed today?" She had a big smile as she looked over a Morgan.

"The girls are." He said looking up at the consultant.

"Not this time Hot Stuff. I'm going to forgo the waxing this time."

"Really Garcie?"

"Yeah Peaches. Not this time."

Both the girls looked at her like she was crazy. Normally Garcia was the first one to get waxed. Maybe she felt uncomfortable because Morgan was there. They decided to let it go and move out of the tub and head over to the showers with the consultant.

"Sweetheart, You know this is all paid for, you can get waxed if you want to. I'm sure Chris will be excited for a smooth you." He said giving her a smirk.

"No Hot Stuff its okay, this time I just want to relax here before we head out tonight."

"Alright Sweetheart, whatever you want."

* * *

The club was poppin. Some of Garcia's theater friends were able to make it out so their VIP room was full. There was dancing and laughing and drinking going on. Most of the women were all over Morgan trying to get him to dance with them but he only had eyes for Penelope.

Penelope was drunk there was no denying that. She was up and dancing; something she never did when they would go out. Morgan wanted nothing more than to feel her soft curves along his hard body. He made his way over to her ready to finally dance with her after all these years.

"Baby Girl, let me cut in."

She didn't say anything just smiled and moved over to him using his body as her pole. He stood still at first in shock not sure he could believe what was happening. Once he got over it he moved his hands to her hips helping her grind against him.

The festivities continued on for a couple of hours. Any time Penelope got up to dance, Derek was right behind her assuming the position. He knew this was pure torturer on this part; if his dreams were bad before they were going to be hell now.

He must be a masochist, every time she would mention Chris his heart would break more but he couldn't help being close to her. This weekend was everything he ever wanted with her. They were close; he got to sleep with her in his arms and imagine her in her naughty nighttime play clothes. He never wanted this weekend to end.

The evening was coming to an end. The entire group had made their way out of the club, the only people that were left were, JJ, Em, Pen, and Morgan.

"You got her right, Morgan? She's beyond plastered." Emily slurred a little.

"Yeah, don't worry about her. Will's coming to get you and JJ right?" Morgan said still hold a very drunk Penelope at his side.

JJ stumbled over to them. "Hell yeah he is. And I'm gonna find that nightie and put it on for him."

"That's him coming up JJ, lets go." Emily grabbed onto her dragging her over to Will. "Take care of her Morgan."

He yelled back. "I plan on it."

* * *

"Come on sweetheart one more step." He was guiding Penelope up his steps and into his house.

"I is comin' hop stub" She said giggling.

"Pen you never get this drunk. Come on let me get you to bed."

"Finally! I have been waiting for a passionate night of love making from you for ever." She said stumbling into the house.

"Silly Girl, I don't think Chris would approve of that." He picked her up throwing her over his shoulder to bring her into his bedroom.

She squealed as he picked her up. "Ahh, yay! Pony ride! Giddy up horsey!"

"I'm so going to remind you of this in the morning." He put her down on his bed crouching to remove her shoes.

"Derek don't let tonight end please, I haven't felt this good in such along time."

At her words he looked up into her eyes. "Sweetheart, you always have a good time. I'm sure you and Chris have fun all the time."

"He's not youz." She let her head fall onto her chest.

He cupped her face in his hands. "Baby you love him."

"Yeah I do, he's my last chance." She was falling back on the bed.

"What do you mean he's your last chance?" He pulled her up back into the sitting position removing her earrings and her hair band.

"My last chance to be a mom, hot stub." Derek stared at her for a moment in shock. Did that mean she doesn't love him? Did he still have a chance?

"Alright sweetheart let's get this dress off of you. Can you do it or do you need my help?"

"Iz gotz it." She tried to reach behind her to unzip her dress but she fell back onto the bed. He laughed at her attempt.

He pulled her back up into the sitting position again and unzipped the dress praying his body could keep in check for a little while.

"Alright baby I'm gonna get you out of this. Can you stand for a minute?"

Her eyes were closed so he pulled her up into the standing position. He slowly removed her dress pulling it down her stomach. When he got to her hips he saw them. Her hips had busies all over them. He stopped pulling down the dress and turned her around to look at her back. There were busies there as well in all stages of healing.

Before he lost it he took a deep breath anger ran threw his body. "Sweetheart?" He looked her in the eyes.

She closed her eyes wishing she could make this all go away. He continued removing her dress. When it pooled on the floor he saw busies all along her thighs.

"Baby, lay back on the bed for me." He slowly pushed her so she was laying on her back with her legs still hanging off the bed. He took a deep breath parting her legs to look at he bruises along the inside of her thighs. He felt his heart clench with sorrow for her. Chris had been abusing her; there was no denying it. How the fuck could this guy hurt her? He always knew something was wrong with him. The way Chris said she was his property and the bruise on her hip that day he should have know better.

He jumped up and started pacing the room. He only stopped when he heard a small cry. He turned looking at Penelope lying on his bed her legs still spread apart with bruises all up and down her. He took a deep breath and went into his bathroom. When he reemerged he had some healing cream and a towel in his hand.

He moved up the bed and pulled her face to his. He could see she was trying to hold back her tears. "Sweetheart you trust me right?"

All she did was nod.

He moved back to the end of the bed and started to rub the cream into her bruises. Every time he touched a new spot she would wince. It broke his heart knowing that she had been suffering for months and he never noticed. That was a lie he did know something was wrong. She had been pulling away from the group; he saw the bruise on her hip. What kind of best friend was he?

"Sweetheart I need to remove your panties okay? I need to put the cream on your hips."

He took the towel that he grabbed and placed it over her lower half. He reached under it to remover he panties. "Lift you hips sweetheart." He was being so gentle with her. He now understood why she mentioned about being safe this morning and why she didn't want to get waxed. He moved the side of the towel to get a look at her hip and apply the cream.

When he was done he got up and grabbed some gym shorts to put on her. He bent down pulling the short up her legs under the towel. "Baby come here, sit up for me."

He pulled her up into his arms. "Baby girl…" He could feel her shake against his skin. "I'm going to protect you." He could feel his own tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm going to get you in a shirt then we are going to bed, and I'm going to hold you all night."

He could feel her nod against his chest. "Stay right here baby."

He quickly got up and grabbed a shirt for her. When he turned back he finally saw his broken best friend sitting there at the end of his bed with his gym shorts on and a bra. Her head down in defeat.

He moved behind her unhooking her bra making sure not to look at her. "Arms up Princess." She did what he asked letting him put his shirt on her.

Once she was dressed he moved off the bed took off everything but his boxers and scooped her up into his arms. He pulled the sheets down with one hand and placed her in the bed. He crawled in right behind holding her as tight as he could.

He needed to control all the anger flowing threw his body. Right now he needed to be there for his best friend. Tomorrow morning he was going to make her talk, he needed to get the whole story before he found Chris and murdered him.

* * *

 _AN: So what did you think? Next chapter he is going to get the story from Garcia and maybe the confrontation with Chris. Not sure yet. It will come out why JJ and Em didn't see the bruises._


	8. Chapter 8

Derek stared at her as she slept in his arms. No matter how he tried he wasn't able to sleep, he had so much anger running threw him it was hard to breath at times. So many unanswered questions; why wouldn't she come to him? Why would she stay with someone that was hurting her? Why did she think he was her last chance?

He grabbed some water and some aspirin in the middle on the night ready for when she woke up. He was ready for some answers and he didn't care how long it was going to take, he wasn't letting her out of this room until he got his answers. He knew it was going to be like pulling teeth but he didn't care.

It was now around 5:30 in the morning and Penelope started to stir awake. He took a deep breath it was now game time.

"Ahhhh" She moaned as she opened her eyes only to close them again.

"Sweetheart, here take this." He handed her water and pills.

She sat up on the bed taking the items from his hand. "I feel like a truck ran over me."

He brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "You drank a lot last night, Baby. Do you remember anything?"

She looked down at he clothes. "Did you put these on me?"

 _Okay so she didn't remember anything. Okay so how do I bring this up?_ He took a deep breath. "Yes Sweetheart, you could barely stand last night. You did try to get undressed yourself but you fell back on the bed."

She brought her knees up to her chest wincing a little. "Penelope, we need to talk."

"No we don't." She jumped out of the bed trying to make her way to the door but he grabbed her hand pulling her back onto the bed. "Yes we do, sweetheart. We need to talk."

"Morgan, everything is fine. I need to get home." She tried to move away form him again.

"Penelope, I'm not letting you out of here until we talk and after we talk I'm going to get you into the tub to soak and help with some of the bruising."

"I don't have any bruises, now let me go. Derek!" She pulled her arm out of his grasp and moved to the door again.

"Yes you do." He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, he also grabbed the waistband of the gym shorts and pulled them down a little. He didn't want to expose her anymore but he needed to get her to see he wasn't giving up.

"Derek!" she threw her hands over her breasts and tried to pull the shorts back up.

"No sweetheart. I'm going to protect you, but I can't protect you if you're not honest with me."

She knew there was no more hiding, no more running. Derek knew, he knew her secret and that scared her. The secret she had been trying to keep from everyone. Even yesterday when she was getting into the mud bath she made it a point to bring the robe down to the mud with her to make sure they wouldn't see.

Derek watched the emotions play across her face. All he wanted to do was run to her a hold her. She looked so vulnerable right now with her arm held across her chest, her other arm holding up the shorts. He knew she needed to tell this story; he pulled her right on front of him. She was now standing inches form him while he sat on the edge of the bed. The only thing he felt like he could do was kiss her stomach. He gave sweet little kisses all along her belly trying to give comfort.

"Sweet Baby, just talk to me. Please? I want to help you, but I can't if you won't talk to me." He took his hands a pulled the shorts back up, so they were around her hips again. He pulled her arms away from her chest. She was crying now, but he needed to help her. Prove to her she was stronger than what Chris had done to her. "My sweet beautiful baby. How could anyone ever lay a hand on you? You're so perfect." He pulled the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her chest. "Please talk to me?"

She sat down on the bed next to him sobbing wishing this was all a dream. He sat there holding her hand as she told the story of Thursday night.

 _"Derek called me again. He wanted to make sure you were still ready for your weekend." Chris said as Penelope walked into the house._

 _"Oh he did? I don't have to go, Chris. I know your Mom is coming back into town this weekend. She wanted to teach me some family recipes and make sure I learned the proper way to clean the bathroom, like she showed me last week." She was trying to keep her voice steady to not anger him anymore._

 _"I thought I told you to stay away from Derek. He doesn't own you. He gets no right to be near you unless I am there." Chris pulled her into the bedroom._

 _"Chris I'm sorry, he's my best friend. He just wanted to throw me a fun bachelorette party." She was backing away from him knowing what was coming next._

 _"Do I need to show you who you belong too again? I think I do." Chris pushed her up against the wall grabbing her waist hard. She whimpered with the pain of the old bruises being touched._

 _"Penelope, Answer me I'm talking to you!" He said threw clenched teeth. He ripped her shirt in two picking her up throwing her onto the bed. She knew the best thing to do was close her eyes and think of anything. In the beginning she would try to push him off, but now she knew better. She decided to close her eyes and pretend she was sitting in the back yard with her children playing in the sandbox. Looking over at her husband as he cups her face in his hands to kiss her. 'I love you, Baby Girl'. She opens her eyes as Chris is forcing her legs apart hurting her. She closes her eyes again wishing to go back to her fantasy with Derek, but she knows it's only just a dream…._

 _"Is this what you want Penelope? For me to show you who you belong too?" He grabbed her hips again and threw her onto her stomach. He latched onto her hair and pulled her whole head back. "I will punish you again. You and I both know I make sure not to mark you where someone could see."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll do better. I won't go." Tears were falling as he continued to assault her._

 _When he was done he pulled her into his arms kissing away her tears. "Baby don't cry, you know I love you. Once we are married you won't need to work anymore and we'll never have to worry about anyone at the BAU again. We'll have a family with lots of children, Sweetheart. We can have as many as you want."_

 _He continued rubbing her back as she curled on her side crying herself to sleep wishing the pain would go away._

Anger ran threw him. This was his baby girl, the love of his life. No one should ever lay a hand on her and force themselves on her. He was going to kill him the first chance he got.

"My sweet baby girl, why didn't you tell me? I would have been there for you. I will be there for you. I'll protect you, always." He cupped her face in his hands brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

"Derek, he doesn't mean it. He just gets upset when I don't listen to him. He loves me and wants to give me everything I have ever wanted."

"I don't understand, Sweetheart?"

"He wants to give me a family, and that's all I have ever wanted. He's my last chance to be a mom and I know he doesn't mean to hurt me."

Derek couldn't believe his ears. She should know the signs of an abuser; we see it all the time in our day to day job. How could she not know he will always be like this? When he got a hold of Chris he was going to kill him but right now he needed to take care of her, prove to her Chris isn't her last chance.

"Penelope, you know he will only hurt you again. This ends now. I won't let you go back to that house, baby. I'm going to protect you."

"I don't need protecting, Derek. I'm okay."

He removed the sheet from around her pulling her off the bed and standing her in front of the mirror. "Look baby, this is not okay." He placed his hands softly on here bruised skin.

She felt so embarrassed she was standing there topless in front of Derek Morgan, the love of her life. He knew about her secret and most of all he was right. Chris will never stop. It will just end up getting worse and worse. She turned into his chest and started to sob.

"Shh baby I got you." He rubbed her back as she broke down in his arms. He scooped her up and brought her into the bathroom. He kept her close as he turned on the water. "I'm gonna get you soaking in the tub for a while to help reduce the swelling."

She was shaking so bad she couldn't speak to him. "Baby Girl, I have some cream I'll put on you once you have soaked for a while." He moved his hands to the waistband of the shorts. "You trust me right?" He looked her in the eyes trying to portray all the love he had for her.

"Yes" she said in a quiet voice.

He stared her in the eyes as he removed the shorts leaving her naked to his eyes. He could finally see the true existent of her abuse. It took everything in him not to run and find Chris and murder him right then and there. He took a deep breath picking her up and placing her in the tub.

"I don't want you to think he is your last chance, Penelope. You're so beautiful, so talented, and so smart. Too smart to be hanging around a fool like me."

She looked at him, "You're no fool Derek. You're my prince charming." He wanted nothing more than to lean down and capture her lips but he knew he shouldn't. He needed to make her feel safe not attack her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

 _Hotch; you need to get the team over to my place, now. There is a key under the mat outside. It's Garcia, and it's not good._

He sent the text to Hotch and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Sweetheart, you know I love you right?"

She looked into his eyes, wishing he meant it as more than a friend. "Yeah Derek, I know."

"Come on let me get this cream on you. Then we are going to have a talk with the team and have them get some of your stuff until we can get you moved in here."

"Derek, I can't have you do that for me." She looked down at herself in the water.

"Penelope, I'm going to take care of you. I am going to prove to you that whatever Chris said was wrong. I'm also going to prove to you Chris is not your last chance at happiness and being a mom."

She looked up at him confused. "Derek?"

He couldn't help himself; he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He never felt anything so right as that moment. "Come on sweetness, let me get this cream on you before the team gets here."

He picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bathroom. "I'm never going to hurt you." He took the towel and started to dry off her body. He couldn't help letting his fingers trail across her skin. As soon as he took care of Chris he was going to prove to her, he was going to be her happily ever after.

* * *

 _AN: So what did you think? Right now he is trying to be there for Penelope. Once the team finds out he will get his confrontation with Chris. HEA soon._


	9. Chapter 9

After applying the cream to Penelope's marred skin he kissed along her stomach through the valley between her breasts up to her neck. He knew he needed to stop; he should only be giving comfort right now. He reached her neck and pulled away looking into her eyes. "Sweetheart, let me take care of you?" He reached for her arm and put it behind his neck, scooping her up from behind the knees.

He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to grab some sweats for you."

She kept her head down but nodded. He could only imagine what she was feeling. Probably ashamed, embarrassed, he knew she was stronger than what Chris had done to her. He vowed he would do anything to help fix her. He grabbed some sweats and kneeled down in front of her ready to put them on when she looked up at him. "I can do this, Derek. I don't need you to dress me." She grabbed the pants from him and pulled them on. She then reached around him grabbed her bra and went to hook it on when he stopped her. "Let me, please?" He took the clasps and hooked her bra for her.

She sat back down at the edge of the bed defeated. "What now?" Her secret was out; there was no way to take it back now. A part of her was glad it was finally out though; she had been living in fear for months, fear someone would find out and fear of Chris and his wacko family.

He cupped her face in his hands as he kneeled in front of her. "Now we tell the team. Chris isn't going to get away with this, sweetheart. I won't let him. I'll have Hotch and the girls drive over to your house and get you some things until we know Chris is locked up, I won't let you back in that house."

"Derek, you don't have to do this. I can take care of it, I'll see if I can stay with JJ or Emily for a while." She grabbed the shirt he placed on the bed and put it on.

"No, honey, I'm not going to let you do this on your own and you know damn well you'll be staying right here in this bed with me every night."

"I can find my own place to live you don't have to give up your home for me."

"Our home and I'm not giving anything up. You belong here right next to me in our bed every night."

"Derek…" She went to protest.

"I have to ask you something. When he attacks you, I'm guessing he doesn't use anything, right? Are you on the pill?" He knew he shouldn't be so intrusive but he needed to know where they stood right now.

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"I can take you to the hospital." Derek said a little firmer.

"No, he doesn't use anything. I'm on the pill yes but I'm really bad a taking it. When we work two days straight and I forget what day it is I lose track." She looked away from him ashamed.

"It's okay, no matter what happens you and I will be together." She looked up at him and what she saw made her heart melt. He didn't look at her with pity or sorrow he looked at her with love and understanding.

"The team will be here soon. Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know; I just want to get this over with." He kissed the top of her forehead and stood up going over to his nightstand grabbing his phone.

 _JJ; don't ask questions now, but I need you to buy me a pregnancy test. When you get here come up to my room._

He looked back at his best friend sitting there on the bed. She was such a strong person; she just needed some help right now.

He crawled back onto the bed and pulled her into his arms to hold her until the team arrived. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on his door. He got off the bed and opened it to a worried looking JJ. "Is everything okay, Morgan?" She tried to push her way into the room but he wouldn't let her.

"Have everyone meet us in the living room in ten minutes, okay?" She wanted to see Garcia but knew not to push. She nodded and turned on her heel to head to the living room.

"Alright sweetheart, we are going to take this." He took the test out of the bag and started to read the instructions. "Come on, princess." He grabbed her hand to lead her to the bathroom when she pulled away.

"Derek, you are treating me like I'm a child. I can pee on a damn stick by myself." She grabbed the test and scurried to the bathroom and slammed the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked a mess. Her hair was everywhere; her eyes were read from the drinking and crying. She didn't want to take this test, what if it did come back positive? Yes, all she has ever wanted was a family, but Derek was right. Chris had been in the wrong this whole time. She splashed some water on her face and proceeded to take the test.

She placed the test on the counter washed her hands and walked back out to Derek. He was pacing his bedroom like a mad man. When she opened the door he paused his strides and turned to her for an answer.

"We have to wait five minutes." she walked over to the bed and sat down.

"No matter what that test says we are going to get through this. I promise you for the rest of my life it will be you and me." He kneeled down in front of her again.

"Derek, you don't have to pretend, I'm grateful for everything you have ever done for me and helping me though all of this has been a blessing but you don't have to kiss me and act like you want to be with me. I'm a strong woman. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, I did let Chris beat me down and abuse me but I am Penelope Garcia, and as long as I have you as my best friend I can get through anything."

He watched her for a moment not wanting to push anymore. He could see his best friend under all the hurt. "I'm not pretending, Garcia. I get that you might not believe it right now but you are the love of my life. I am going to be by your side every step of this and when you are ready for more. I'll be right here."

"You don't mean that, Derek."

"Our dream house has a huge red door in the front, two stories with five rooms. The master bedroom is on the second floor with a huge bathroom including a waterfall shower and a clawfoot tub big enough for two. We have a lab mix you name Bailey after we went to the kennel and he protected you from the other dogs. We flew to Hawaii for our honeymoon where we spent two weeks in an all-inclusive resort. We only left the room when you insisted on going to see some of the sights." He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I dream about our future every night. From our wedding day to the night you announce we're having a baby."

Her heart clenched hearing his words. "Derek..."

"I'm not asking you to say anything now, I just want you to know this isn't some pity I'm giving you. You are who I want, who I have always wanted." He got up and moved to his closet and pulled out the bags he had stored in there. "When the girls and I went to buy you these, I went a little overboard thinking you would be wearing them for me." He growled a little thinking of her wearing them. "When I got home I remembered you'd be wearing these for _him_ so I only gave you one, but in reality I almost bought out the store." He dumped the lingerie onto the bed. She started moving them around looking at all the pieces. She looked up wide-eyed at him. "You bought these all for me? To wear for you?"

He looked down at her sheepishly "Yeah, you have no idea how bad I want you to wear these for me."

Before she could say anything the timer on her phone went off. She looked up at him as he held out his hand for her to take it. "Lets go see."

He led her to the bathroom and took a deep breath and looked down at the test. He grabbed the instructions and picked up the stick to compare it. He felt relief rush threw him. "It's negative, honey." He heard her let out a long breath.

"Come on, sweetness. We need to talk to the team."

She nodded and followed him out of the room.

* * *

Derek walked into the living room Penelope in tow. He saw all the worried expression on the teams face. "Thanks for coming over as soon a possible." He moved to take a seat on the couch bringing Penelope close to his side. When she curled into his chest he knew he needed to speak for her.

"Last night it was brought to my attention that Chris has not been the great guy he has portrayed himself to be. I'm not going to go into details but Penelope is going to be filling a police report for domestic abuse and rape."

Gasps were heard from the girls. Derek watched the emotions play across the teams face. JJ, Reid, and Prentiss all had heartbroken expressions whereas Hotch and Rossi's held anger.

Hotch let out a deep breath to control his feelings. "Penelope, I need to hear the details. We can do this here or we can go into the other room." Being her unit chief he needed to hear everything so he would be able to report it. He was going to fight tooth and nail to have Chris brought to justice.

"Wait" JJ let out. "The test. What did the test say?" she had tears falling from her eyes as she recalled the ways she had been acting recently. Praying that her best friend was not pregnant.

Morgan looked up at the group. "It was negative, but once we get her to the hospital to record her wounds I'm going to have them run a blood test."

"No hospitals please!" Garcia pleaded with the group.

Rossi took out his phone to make some calls. Penelope looked at the group ashamed. "Please don't look at me like that."

"We are just concurred about you. You're my best friend, we should have seen the signs a long time ago." Emily said sitting down beside her.

"This really isn't a big deal. I can deal with this." Hotch jumped in front of her making her look up at him. "Garcia, this is a huge deal. Come with me, we need to talk." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. Once she did he pulled her into his arms giving her a hug. It was so unlike Hotch to do that but he felt like he needed to do something. He led her to Morgan's den where he would take her statement.

Once they were out of the room JJ spoke up. "What happened Morgan?"

"I don't even know where to start. She was lying on my bed trying to get undressed but was having a hard time so I started to help her. When I got her dress halfway down I saw them. She has bruising in all stages of healing all over her hips and thighs. When I asked her about it she tried to deny it. After a while of going back and fourth she told me what Chris had been doing to her." He gritted his teeth with anger. "I should have seen it; fuck I did see it. The first day we worked out I saw a bruise on her hip but I ignored it." He had so much anger running threw him recalling the events. "You know Saturday morning she refused to get up saying she felt safe in my arms."

"Why was she in your bed to begin with?" Reid asked.

"That doesn't really matter kid. What matters is getting Garcia safe and getting Chris locked up."

"What an asshole! " Emily said as she started to pace the room as her anger started to flow threw her. "I always knew something was wrong with him. He had so many damn rules. How did I not see it?"

"Relax Prentiss, none of us saw it." Rossi said walking back into the room. "I called in some favors. She can be examined here, and we are officially on the case. Which I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing? Once I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to kill him."

"You and me both. It took everything I had in me this morning not to run and find him when I finally saw the extent of what he did."

JJ sat down next to Morgan. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"I will take care of her for the rest of my life." JJ nodded knowing he was telling the truth. "I need some of you to go to her house and get her some clothes, or stay with her while I go."

"She probably needs some girl time. How about you and Rossi go?" JJ said.

"If I'm lucky he'll be there." Morgan said making his way to the den to let Hotch and Garcia know of the plans.

He needed to keep his cool, beating the shit out of Chris and going to jail wasn't going to help Garcia right now. _Fuck it_ he thought _I'm sure Rossi will turn a blind eye while I teach that no good, women beating asshole a thing or two._ He took a deep breath walking into his den.

What he saw broke his heart. Penelope was in the arms of Hotch sobbing. He walked up to her taking her out of Hotch's arms. "Sweetheart, come here." He placed her on his lap looking at Hotch.

Hotch nodded knowing to leave the room for a few minutes. "Sweetie, it's okay I'm here."

"God Derek, I feel so stupid. How could I have let this go on for so long? What is wrong with me?" She cradled her face in his chest.

"Nothing is wrong with you. We don't need to think of the past and the should have, could have, would have, we are going to think of the future. Our future."

"Derek, stop saying things like that, I'm going to start to believe you." She said with a small smile looking up at him.

"Pen, I'm not going to stop saying it. It's true, I dream about you every night." He kissed her cheek.

"Please don't leave me?" He looked into his eyes.

He was going to tell her he was headed to pick up her clothes, but he knew his real reason for leaving was to find Chris and beat the living shit out of him. He took in a deep breath. He needed to be here for her. "Alright, I'll get Hotch and Rossi to go get your stuff. How about I make lunch for everyone? Rossi had some connections so someone should be here shortly to record your injuries. Once that's done we can watch a movie until Hotch and Rossi get back."

She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, Derek."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby girl. We are going to get threw all of this." He kissed her on the lips again. "I'll be right back."

He placed her on the couch kissing her cheek again before making his way back into the living room.

"As much as I would like to go, she wants me to stay. If you guys can go to her house and pick up some clothes for her, I'd really appreciate it?" He pulled Rossi over to the side. "If he's there, leave him for me, please."

Rossi understood what Morgan wanted; hell, he wanted to do it too. He nodded his head knowing once they got Chris into an interrogation room he was going to conveniently leave Morgan alone with him for five minutes.

* * *

 _AN: I really appreciate all of the support. You all make me feel so good. Thank you._


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch and Rossi decided it would be best if they were the only ones to head to Garcia's house. The ride was silent at first as the two men contemplated the situation of their favorite computer analyst.

"I just can't believe it." Rossi finally said. "She's been walking around for months and never said anything. And here we are, profilers and we never saw anything." He shook his head in disgusted with himself.

"The stories she told me in the den…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Dave, I can't even repeat them. I'm worried about her."

"We all are, but we know Morgan is going to take care of her. She is the only one that will be able to control him right now. You know he would be here if she didn't ask him to stay?"

"To be honest I'm glad she did. If Chris is there, Morgan would have lost it. I'm so angry that I probably would have turned a blind eye." Hotch said as they turned onto her street.

"His car is here." Rossi said looking at Chris' truck parked in the driveway.

"Dave, we don't have an arrest warrant yet. All we can do is ask him to come with us."

"He'll come with us. We will tell him something happened to Garcia and she needs him at the BAU. Aaron, I'm not leaving here without him even if I have to drag him out by his hair."

Hotch nodded as they made their way inside the house. They decided to use the key Morgan had given them.

"Chris? It's Hotch." He called out into the house.

Chris came running from upstairs. "Why are you in my house? Where is Penelope? I've been calling all morning?"

As soon as the men saw him they had to use all their control not to kill him where he stood. Rossi cleared his throat. "We were requisitioned on a high priority case. Penelope might be involved. We needed to come here get some clothes for her and take you with us to the BAU."

Hotch looked at Rossi impressed with his story.

"Oh God, is she okay? Is she hurt?"

 _Like you really give a shit about her?_ Rossi thought to himself. "You need to come with us after we get some clothes for her. Can you help us with that?"

Chris must have felt something change in the demeanor of the agents. He looked them up and down before replying. "Yeah, follow me upstairs."

The two agents followed Chris to his and Penelope's bedroom. It didn't go unnoticed how clean the house was; a sure sign of an abusive relationship. The abuser always makes his victim clean at all times. When they made it to the bedroom, Chris pulled out some clothes for her.

"Why isn't Morgan here? Did something happen at her party?" Chris was eyeing the agents as he shoved her clothes in the duffle bag.

"Morgan is with her at the BAU right now. We can't go into any more detail now but she's hysterical. She needs to see you right away." Hotch said.

"Okay, let's go then." He grabbed the duffle bag and started to walk out of the room when Rossi's foot contently tripped him.

"What the fuck?"

"Sorry, my bad. Big feet" Chris narrowed his eyes at him but then continued walking out of the room.

Hotch pulled out his phone.

He sent a group message to Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and Reid.

 _Got clothes for Garcia. Chris was here, made up story about needed him at BAU. Headed there now. Morgan, you need to get Garcia's statement and have JJ get the arrest warrant. We'll be waiting at the BAU._

 **Morgan's House**

"How is she?" Morgan asked as the doctor and his two tech nurses came out of the den.

"Agent Morgan, right?" Morgan nodded. "I was given permission to disclose all of the information with you. Ms. Garcia has been excessively raped and beaten for months. The assailant was very strategic in their placement of the wounds as to not alert anyone of the abuse. We have gathered all the evidence you need and also took the requested blood sample for the pregnancy test. My techs will have the results by the end of day. Physically she will heal fine in a month or two. Mentally that will take some time. As I understand it she will be living with you. In my past experience she will suffer from nightmares…"

Morgan held up his hand to stop the doctor. "Trust me when I say this. If anyone is qualified to take care of her after a ordeal like this it's me."

The doctor nodded and handed the files over to Morgan. "Here's the evidence you will need for the arrest warrant. She is sitting in the den."

Morgan walked the doctor and techs out while JJ and Emily went in to go sit with Garcia.

"Hey Pen, how you doing?" What surprised them was the annoyance they saw in her face.

"Don't treat me like that. This is my fault I could have left but I was stupid okay. I deserve this for staying with him."

"No one thinks you're stupid Garcia" Emily said. "We just want to be here for you."

"Why should any of you be here for me when I wasn't even here for me?"

"That's what family is for."

With those words Penelope broke down sobbing. When she was talking to Hotch she finally admitted to herself that she knew what Chris was doing was wrong but she wanted a family. A real family, she was tired of intruding on her team during the holidays or whenever something family oriented came up. She wanted to be a mom and she knew the only way to be one was to stay with Chris. No matter how bad he hurt her, he was her only chance.

"Oh Garcie." JJ ran over to her to hold her. "We love you so much. We are all going to get through this." Garcia turned her face into JJ's shoulder and let everything out. She knew she was stronger than all of this but it still didn't change the fact that it happened.

Emily sat on the other side of her, rubbing her back as their best friend finally let everything out.

Morgan came running into the room hearing Garcia's cries. Reid was right on his tail. Morgan walked up to her crouched down in front of her and turned her face to look at him. When she saw him in front of her she leaped into his arms nearly throwing him off balance. He looked over at the girls and nodded singling them that he had it from there.

"Come on, Baby Girl." He stood up with her still wrapped around him. He carried her to his bedroom on the second floor.

When they were inside he removed her clothing and brought her into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. She willingly got in no hesitation on her part. He had now seen her completely naked so she really didn't care anymore. She was just glad to not think for a while. What surprised her was the door opening about two minutes after she got in. Her eyes widen when she saw Derek step in fully naked as well.

He stood at the back of the shower and watched her eyes go from his face all the way down. When her eyes reached his lower half he couldn't help but smile wide.

"Come on let's get cleaned up."

About ten minutes later he was shutting off the shower and reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist. When he started to dry off she stopped him motioning for the towel. He willingly handed it over to her.

She dried him off much like he did for her earlier that morning. When she was done she started to dry herself when Derek took the towel. She stood there and let him work as she admired his genital touches.

He wrapped the towel around her when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

He opened the door seeing Reid standing there. Morgan didn't miss the slight blush that crept onto his face.

"Hotch text us, he is bringing Chris into the BAU. JJ already got the arrest warrant with the information the doctor gave us. We need to meet them there. So … um get dressed and bring Garcia."

Morgan nodded and closed the door. Knowing Rossi and Hotch had Chris made him relax a little but that relaxed feeling soon left as he realized he was now going to get his chance to confront Chris.

To him it was game time.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the reviews and follows. They mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan tried to keep his emotions in check as they silently made their way to the BAU. After Reid had informed him that Rossi and Hotch had Chris, a whole spectrum of emotion had played within him. On one hand, he was happy for Garcia; she no longer needed to live in fear. Furthermore, he was now going to get his chance to confront him.

Chris had made Derek's life a living hell. When he and Garcia announced their engagement, he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. That's when all his dreams started, and the more they happened, the more he wanted them to be real. He wanted to go home to her every night; he wanted to find their dream house; he wanted to spend two weeks in Hawaii on their honeymoon; he wanted it to be him who made her a mother, not _Chris_. It wasn't just that though; Chris had gone as far as to threaten him at the bar a couple of times, claiming Penelope as his and telling him to back off. That all paled in comparison, however, to the biggest issue he had. Chris had been secretly abusing her for months, and Penelope never said anything.

He looked over at his best friend where she was sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV. He told her what he wanted from her, showed her the items he bought, and even told her about the dreams, but she hadn't said anything regarding it. It made him all the angrier with Chris. That jackass beat his best friend- the love of his life - not only physically, but mentally, too.

They arrived at the BAU without speaking a word. He reached over the center console and grabbed onto her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. When she looked over at him, he could see the tears in her eyes. When one slipped down her face, he quickly brushed away the tear with the pad of his thumb.

"Sweetheart, we need to go inside."

Instead of answering she nodded her head and moved to undo her seatbelt. Watching this version of Penelope was killing him. Where was his spunky best friend, the woman he fell in love with, the woman with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life? He closed his eyes for only a moment, placing his hand on the seatbelt and effectively stopping her motions.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her staring back at him with a look of confusion plastered on her face. There was too much emotion in the car to speak, so he let his actions do it for him. He leaned over and captured her lips; the kiss started gentle but then turned intense as he finally let the emotions of the past 48 hours pour out of him. He cupped her face, opening his mouth and running his tongue across the seam of her lips as if silently asking for permission. He knew that, if she gave it to him, they would make it.

She kept her lips closed at first, but as soon as she felt water on her cheeks she responded. It wasn't her tears she was feeling. Albeit the fact that she had tears running down her own cheeks, these were Derek's.

He felt her open her mouth, granting him the permission that he had requested. He felt her hands snake up his body to pull him closer; they rested on the back of his neck. This was a dream come true for him. He never wanted this moment to end, but oxygen was a necessity to live. He slowly pulled away, but only enough to rest his forehead on hers. He stared into her eyes as she reached up to wipe the tears off of his cheek. This action surprised him; he didn't even know he had been crying, let alone the fact she could feel his tears.

"I love you, Penelope Garcia, and no matter what happens in there, that is not going to change." He stared into her eyes, hoping for an answer.

She couldn't speak those words to him, not yet. Not until she knew Chris was gone. She had been in love with Derek Morgan for years, but he had never pursued her, even when she made blatant advances on him, so she had slowly let that part of her heart go. After having loser boyfriend after loser boyfriend, she told herself that the next time a guy was interested in her, she would do whatever it took to become a mother, no matter the cost. It turned out, however, that next guy was Chris. He not only abused her physically but also mentally. There were times she would be sitting on the couch, drinking a soda and watching a program, and Chris would walk in, grab her drink and toss her a water, telling her she's too fat for anything but water and that she would be skipping dinner that night. When she would lie in bed, crying herself to sleep, he'd come in and hold her, whispering everything she ever wanted to hear in her ear and giving her something to eat. It was a cruel way to live, but she stood by him, knowing he would be her only chance at starting a real family. She looked Derek in the eyes and leaned in a little to kiss him.

It was the best she could do right now, but he knew she felt the same way, and he was willing to wait a lifetime if that's what it took to be with her.

"Come on, Baby girl, let's head inside."

They opened the bullpen doors only to see Hotch pacing the room with his fists clenched.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Morgan asked as he walked up to his boss.

"That bastard is…" Agent Hotchner took a deep breath, trying to control his anger, and tried again: "After JJ let us know we had the arrest warrant, Rossi and I brought him into the integration room. He went off. I was expecting as much, but something snapped in him and he started telling us the stories of what he would do to her." He refused to meet Garcia's eyes, even though she was standing right next to him.

"Oh God," she gasped.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Rossi is in there right now." He finally looked at Garcia when he said, "He will go away for life; I promise you that."

"Morgan," he continued, "You don't need to go in there. Let Rossi handle this." At that, Morgan took off running to the interrogation room. Hotch should have known better.

Morgan burst into the first room. On the other side of the glass, he saw Chris sitting opposite of Rossi. Hotch made sure to turn off the intercom when he ran in after Derek.

"Turn it on, Hotch," Morgan spat out.

"You don't need to hear this. Let Rossi take charge."

"Turn on the fucking intercom. Now. Or move out of my way."

Hotch reluctantly turned on the speaker, knowing what would come from this.

Rossi stood up and moved to sit on the table in front of Chris. "Did you purposely pick her to be your 'property', as you like to call it?"

Chris smiled up at him and said, "She was easy pickings. Just look at her! Everything about her is a show; nothing's real."

"What does that even mean?"

"God, are you blind, old man? It's all an act - her fancy clothes, crazy hairstyle, everything. As soon as we're married, it'll all go and so will she."

"She's not going to marry you."

"That's what you think? I know what she wants, and I'm the only one willing to give it to her."

"I highly doubt that; you of all people should know how she feels about Agent Morgan." Chris tried to jump out of his seat at that remark, but his cuffs kept him still.

"Oh yeah, I know all about Morgan," he spat, "And she knows better than to mention his name around me. When we first got together, she would call out to him in her sleep. I stopped that shit real fast." He smirked. "There is nothing better than reminding a woman who she belongs to, if you know what I mean. Ha! When I was on top of her, she used to call out for him to save her - but he never came, now did he? I made her realize that Morgan would never want a fat cow like her. Even when we went to the bar, she knew better then to even look at him. If she did, she'd get it when we got home."

Hotch saw Morgan's fists clench as Chris continued his story.

"At night, I would whisper in her ear about everything that was wrong with her, and how a guy like Morgan would never be with someone like her. I'd tell her how damn lucky she was that I ever looked twice at her. I mean, look at me! I'm way out of her league! I'm her Prince Charming. She'll never press charges against me," he declared with a smile.

"That so?" Rossi walked out and went into the room in which Morgan, Hotch, and Reid were standing. "Please tell me you have her signed statement," he said. "I want to ring this guy's neck."

Morgan still hadn't said anything. The other men knew he was on his last straw; they could see the vein in his neck pulsing. Not only had Chris deliberately beat Penelope down to nothing, but also he made her believe that someone like Morgan would never love her. It was no wonder why she couldn't say it back to him.

Morgan turned to the rest of the room's occupants and said, "Let me in there!"

"No way, Morgan. You'll probably kill him, and then you will end up in jail, and that won't be good for Garcia."

"Hotch, I won't. I just need to talk to him. You can send Reid in with me. I won't lay a hand on him."

Hotch knew he'd be extending an olive branch by agreeing to let him go in, but he also knew that Morgan had to confront him. If he didn't, it would eat the man alive.

"Fine, Morgan, but Reid is going in with you."

Morgan smiled gratefully at Hotch and made his way into the room with Reid in tow.

"Hi, Chris. Long time, not see."

"Oh, I'd figured as much - of course they are gonna send in her guard dog," Chris said with an all-knowing smirk.

Morgan wisely bit his tongue, but Reid chimed in, "I don't really think I'm much of a guard dog, but whatever floats your boat."

Chris ignored him and looked at Morgan when he said, "You know, when I fucked her, she used to scream out your name when I was hurting her. How does it feel to know that all the bruises she has are your fault? You just couldn't stay away from her, could you?"

"You really think she won't press charges? I have signed statement here and evidence from a medical doctor saying otherwise," Morgan snapped.

Chris looked at the pictures Morgan started throwing down onto the table. Each depicted a different aspect of Garcia's injuries.

"Oh, you see this one, Morgan?" Chris motioned to a shot of a mark on her inner thigh. "This one is from the night you called me to make sure she was still going to the party. See this bite mark on the other side? Yeah- that's when she tried to push me away when she said I was hurting her. She begged me to stop; she said she wouldn't go. I only let her go because she said she was staying at Prentiss's house."

Morgan smiled and said, "Well, you know, she stayed at my house both nights. Not only did she stay at my house, she stayed in my bed- with me."

Chris, now furious, tried to move to get in Morgan's face, but he couldn't because of his restraints.

"That's right, Chris," Morgan continued, "In the middle of the night, she crawled into my bed, begging me to hold her."

Chris sat back down with a smile and said, "Doesn't matter. She knows where she belongs, and that's with me."

"You're right; she does know where she belongs." Morgan walked over to Chris's chair and swiftly kicked it out from under him. The surprise attack caused him to hit his chin on the table as he fell to the floor.

"You bastard!"

"Wow, Chris you can't stay in your chair? Got a problem there?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Did you see that, Reid? I want to talk to Hotch! He just tried to assault me!"

Reid continued to inspect his cuticles, leaning casually against the wall, and said, "All I saw was you falling out of your chair."

"Are you kidding me? Where is Penelope? I want to talk to her!"

"Not gonna happen, Chris. She is filing a restraining order against you as we speak."

Chris tried to jump up onto his feet. "She would do no such thing, she loves me!" He shouted. "And even if she would, she'd only be screwing herself over! My name's on the house; I own everything we have. I made sure of that."

Morgan chuckled as he watched Chris bent over in an uncomfortable manor in an attempt to stand up. "You really are a dumb fuck," Morgan said, and then pushed the table with his hip, causing Chris to fall backwards. With Chris on the floor, Morgan stood over him and said, "Just so you know, she'll be staying with me; not just for the foreseeable future, but for the rest of her life."

"I had her first!" Chris screamed, trying desperately to get the last word.

"And I'll have her for the rest of her life. I'm the one who gets to feel ever curve she has underneath my body. I'm the one who will watch her carry _my_ child. You might have had her first, but I can guarantee you that after I make love to her, you will be a distant memory."

"She'll never believe you love her."

"I'll spend the rest of my life proving my love to her while you rot in jail. Make no mistake - if I knew I could beat the living shit out of you without ending up in prison, I would." Morgan punctuated his sentence by kicking the table again. One of the table's legs hit Chris in the side forcefully.

Morgan walked with his head held high back into the room with Hotch and Rossi.

"I didn't hit him."

"No, you didn't, but we are now going to have to get a medic here to look at his chin and his side. Go find Garcia, Morgan," Hotch said, walking back into the integration room.

Morgan walked into the break room to see Garcia hunched over and crying into Emily's shoulder while JJ rubbed her back.

"I've got her guys," Morgan said quietly, pulling Penelope out of Emily's arms.

"Come on, pretty girl. You and I are leaving." He looked over at the other two girls and said, "Will you guys go to her house and start boxing stuff up? I'm going to call a moving company and have them meet you there. Take everything that's hers. If you think it might be hers, take it."

Emily and JJ nodded their agreement.

Derek and Penelope rode to his house in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a strangely comfortable one. They both had innumerable emotions running around in their head, and when they were about halfway home, Garcia spoke up.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

He gave her a small smile and said, "No, but I wanted to. He deserves everything he gets." He watched her from the corner of his eye. She was spinning her engagement ring around her finger.

"Do you think we can stop at the park?"

He looked at her quizzically, but said, "Anything you want, sweetheart."

They made their way to the park by his house. As soon as Derek parked, Penelope walked out to the lake. He placed his hand on the small of her back as she stood on the shore.

"I thought he was my last chance to be a mom and have a family."

"I know you thought that, but I hope you'll let me prove to you it's not true."

She looked at him with a sad smile and whispered, "I will do my best."

With a deep breath, she pulled off her engagement ring and let it roll around in her hand for a moment before drawing her arm back and tossing it as far as she could into the water.

She turned to Derek, and he grabbed her hand to walk back to the SUV.

* * *

 _AN: I didn't want to have Morgan really hurt him; he would end up going to jail and leaving Pen, so that wasn't an option. I feel like I'm nowhere near done with this story; I want to explore their relationship and her struggles trying to get believe in Derek. Do you guys want to see that? Also, we will find out the punishment of Chris._


	12. Chapter 12

After returning home, Derek watched Penelope putter around the house aimlessly. His heart went out to her; he knew she was in a bad place right now. He lived in that same place for years after his abuse, from the hands of his mentor, Carl Buford. Buford had destroyed a part of him, and for a long time he kept himself hidden away. Thinking back, he knew it was wrong, but he still did everything he could to keep the abuse from everyone, not unlike Penelope. He sighed; she was a classic abuse victim, just like he was.

When it came out that he was abused as a child, he worried about how his team would treat him. Much to his surprise, they didn't change towards him at all. Especially Penelope, if anything she became harder on him to not push people away. Now, it was his turn to do the same for her.

"Baby Girl, come get some lunch." He called out to her, as he brought two sandwiches he made out with him.

"I'm not really hungry, Derek." Penelope answered, as she walked into the dining room.

"Bullshit, now sit down and eat your food. When we're done, we're gonna get changed into sweats and watch a movie." Derek said, matter of fact.

She rolled her eyes before sitting down as Derek placed a plate in front on her, then placed the other one in front of him and began to eat.

Penelope played with her food a moment before looking up at Derek. She took these few moments to study her best friend, as he had his head cast down looking at his food. She noticed the little worry lines between his eyebrows; most of the time the worry lines were caused by unsubs, but she knew these particular worry lines were from her. She continued to sit back and admire him; he was truly a magnificent creature, someone sent down from the Gods. He was so defined and fit, a typical jock physique, but he wasn't a typical jock, nope, not at all. Derek Morgan had a heart of gold; he was beyond talented and extremely smart. Someone like him should never be interested in… she looked down at her body… someone like her. She looked back up to notice him staring at her. She cocked her head to the side to study his new expression. This expression wasn't one of worry; no, this held desire. His no-holds-barred expression sent shivers cascading down her body, causing her body to react. What was wrong with her? How could she be having feelings of lust at a time like this?

He was so in tuned with her; he knew the exact moment her mind changed over from questions to desire. He knew her better than he knew himself at times. He cleared his throat, trying to tamp down his own lust, "I'll wait as long as it takes, Baby Girl. I'll wait forever if I need to. Just know I won't ever push you."

She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile, "I know you won't but if you keep looking at me like that…" she nodded her head towards him, "there will be no waiting." She tried to joke.

"Penelope," he warned. "Don't talk like that. I'm only a man after all."

"Sorry, Sweet Cheeks." She picked up her sandwich and took a huge bite with a smile.

After eating lunch they made their way up to his bedroom to get changed into sweats. Derek had gotten a call from JJ, informing him they were packing up the moving truck and they'd be there at 5 pm. Apparently, Hotch, wanted to get everything he could out of the house. Derek didn't mind, whatever didn't fit in his house, he would store at one of his properties until they could consolidate everything.

He handed Penelope some beat-up FBI sweats from his days in the academy for her to change into. What surprised him was her discarding her clothes right in front of him to change. He assumed she would have gone into the bathroom.

"Close your mouth, hot stuff." She said, with a smirk.

A huge grin crept across his face being caught gawking at his women, "Not every day a goddess decides to disrobe in front of a mere mortal such as myself."

"Yeah, well you have seen everything this goddess has to offer, so there's no use is being ashamed." She said, unfazed.

He continued to watch her as his eyes traveled up and down her body, speaking huskily he said, "Why would you ever be ashamed of what you have? God, you're so perfect." He said, stepping a little closer to her. He knew he needed to cool it. She wasn't ready for this, but his feet had taken on a mind of their own.

"Look at me, Honey. There is a lot to be ashamed of. Look at these damn bruises he left all over me, they are a constant reminder." She said, pulling up the shirt and the pants down to show her bruised hip to him again.

He couldn't help the growl the escaped his lips. Part of the growl was from anger for Chris marring her beautiful porcelain skin, but also from desire as he looked at her naked hipbone, "Pull up your pants, angel girl. I'm not going to push you, but you're making things extremely hard for me right now." He didn't mean it as a pun, but he watch her eyes dart down to the area between his legs. It made it all the more difficult for him to control his body.

"Penelope," he warned again.

"Sorry, angelfish." She said innocently, "I know what you're working with now. I can't resist." Her eyes danced with mischief and for the first time in days he was seeing his baby girl again.

He picked up a pillow that was in arms reach and chucked it at her face lightly, "Come on, Miss. Thing. Let's pick out a movie while we wait for the moving truck."

"Derek, where is my stuff going to go? You know, I can find an apartment? I'm sure my old landlord would love to have me back. He cried when I told him I was moving in with Chris." She said, as they moved to the living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? You are staying here in _our_ home. Now stop being a hard head. The next time you start looking for a place to live is when _we_ start looking for _our_ dream home." He said, as a matter of fact, as he pulled her into his lap on the couch.

"Derek, I don't need to sit on your lap." She squirmed trying to get off.

"I know you don't need to, but I want you to." He said, pulling her back onto his lap forcefully. "I love you, Penelope. You're not just my best friend you are the love of my life." He turned her face so she was looking directly into his eyes.

She spoke small at first, "I love you, too."

"What baby?" he questioned, his eyes filling with joy.

"I love you, too, Derek. With every thing inside of me." She leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

* * *

 _AN: Hope you all liked this little chapter. Penelope will slowly become herself again with the help of Derek._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the support! You all are so amazing! Thanks to evgrrl09. I was having such a hard time with this chapter. This wasn't originally where I was going to go with this story, but my muse insisted on it. Let me know if you want a Garcia/Morgan 'first time' chapter next.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks were an adjustment for the whole team. Not only was Penelope now living with Derek, but they had a replacement technical analyst, that was subpar compared to Penelope, while she was still out recovering. Hotch had granted Morgan half days until Penelope was cleared to go back to work so he was never around in the office anymore.

Three days after Chris was arrested, he had his first appearance in front of the judge where he was told about his $250,000 bail. At first, Penelope was worried he would get out and find her, but after a week, he was still locked up. She wondered why he didn't put their house up as collateral.

Derek and Penelope fell into a safe routine. He didn't push for more from her; he didn't want to scare her off, but at the same time he always made it clear he was there for her, and he was her one and only.

"Sweetheart, are you hungry?" Derek asked, as Penelope was settling back in after her mandatory counseling session.

"A little. But I don't want anything big," she said in a small voice, as she walked into the kitchen.

She always felt bad after her session with the doctor. It was probably because the doctor kept telling her that it wasn't her fault. She still believed it was, though. She could have walked away from the abusive relationship at anytime, but she didn't. She foolishly stuck it out in hopes of becoming a mom one day.

"I can heat up some soup from last night?"

"That'll be fine, Love Bug." She started unbuttoning her dress shirt right in the kitchen. After, the first couple of days, with Derek seeing her naked, she became completely free about her body. Derek made her feel beautiful again, something she never thought would happen after Chris destroyed her.

She hated wearing dress clothes any place other than work, but she felt that if she dressed up for the therapist she would feel more confident. She hoped by doing this the doctor would let her go back to work.

She continued removing her shirt as Derek watched her. She had gone into their bedroom and grabbed one of Derek's old sweatshirts that fell to the middle of her thighs.

When she first got into the house, she scurried to the bedroom to grab the comfortable cotton sweatshirt; it was her favorite item to wear, it gave her comfort when she was upset. She was about to put it on, but Derek had called out to her so she carried it with her to the kitchen to answer him.

She removed her shirt keeping her bra on, to replace it with the sweatshirt. As Derek watched her like a hawk, he continued to speak, albeit a little more difficult, "How did your appointment go?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she removed her skirt. "Dr. Adkins said I'm making progress. She thinks I'm still freaked out about him coming to find me if he gets out on bail, though."

" _Are_ you still freaked out about that?" he asked as he took the clothes from her hand and threw them into the laundry room off the kitchen.

"A little," she said in a whisper. "He owns the house, and it's worth way more then the $250,000 his bail is set at. I guess I'm a little scared that I could walk around the corner, and he could be there."

He pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "That's not going to happen, baby. Hotch is still trying to raise his bail."

"I know." She moved out of his arms and walked over to the soup that was now simmering on the stove. "You don't have to eat this again, if you don't want to."

"Sweetheart, it's no big deal. I like your vegetarian soup."

She gave him a small smile and proceeded to the living room.

* * *

After eating and watching television, Penelope decided she wanted to go into the bedroom. She had hoped the doctor would have given her the all clear to go back to work but instead she pushed it back once again.

She was tired of sitting around the house with nothing to do all day. One can only clean so much before you start to go insane.

She made her way to their bedroom. It was _their_ bedroom now; there was no denying that. Whenever she'd say anything against those lines, he'd threaten to spank her. Her playfulness was coming back, because sometimes she would even push out her cute little bottom and dare him to make good on his threats.

She would always get a growl in response.

* * *

Derek followed Penelope into their bedroom. He knew days when she came home from the doctor were hard. She had such high hopes every time she was set to go to her appointment. She would always tell him on her way out the door, _"Hot Stuff, I think todays the day, she's going to let me go back to work."_

She was always so disappointed when the doctor would deny her return. Penelope had opened up to Derek a lot about her abuse at the hands of Chris. She felt so stupid for not going to him, but he assured her, that it was okay. He had done the same thing when he was younger. He did whatever her could to try and comfort her.

Derek still had his dreams at night, but now they didn't cause a pain in his heart when he awoke. Instead he would pull Penelope closer to his side. They molder so perfectly together in his arms. Mind you, he woke up with a killer hard on every morning, but he was glad to finally be able to call her _his_.

"P, you want to take a shower tonight?" he asked, as he started to get undressed.

"I was going to take a bath once your done in the shower." She looked away, she knew nudity was something they did now but she still couldn't help the blush that crept across her face when he would strip in front of her. "Just let me know when you're done."

He nodded his head and moved into the bathroom. They showered together sometimes. It became something they did after one morning Derek walked by the bathroom to hear Penelope crying. He made his way inside to see her on the shower floor, upset at herself and Chris. He hopped in with her and, after that it was something they would do from time to time.

Tonight he wanted her close, he didn't like when she was upset after the doctors appointment, so instead of turning on the shower he turned on the bath and let the tub fill.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back out to their bedroom. He saw Penelope sitting on their bed, reading a book patiently waiting for him to be done with his shower.

"Come on, Sweetness," Derek said, drawing her attention away form her book.

"You done already?" she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Come on, _we_ are going to take a bath."

"Together?" He heard the slight panic in her voice. They hadn't taken a bath together yet.

"Yes, now come on. The tub is almost full." He watched her slide off the bed and timidly take a step towards him.

When they got into the bathroom he helped remove her sweatshirt and turned her around to unhook her bar. He let his eyes cost along her body stopping at her hips. He was thankful the bruising had finally gone away.

He crouched down to remove her panties, giving her a sweet little kiss on her rounded bottom. "Come on Ms. Thang, in you go." He stood up, bringing her over to the tub to help her step in.

She maneuvered into the tub, it was just the way she liked it, hot. She loved the feeling of the hot water melting away her worries.

"Move forward, baby." Derek dropped his towel to get in.

"What do you mean move forward? Why don't you just sit on the other side?" she questioned, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Move forward, Penelope." His voice was firm, so she did as he asked. This was a new development in their relationship, he had never asked her to lie against him while they were naked. Even in the shower they touched but nothing like this.

He rested his back against the wall, as he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close to his body. He knew she would be able to feel his arousal, but that was nothing new. She knew she turned him on but he wasn't going to push her.

He closed his eyes as he felt her relax against his chest. "This is nice," he said, as he let his hand trail up and down her side.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said, as she tried to push away the desire she was feeling.

"I told you already, P, I will always take care of you. I love you." Derek said, matter of factly.

"I know. I love you, too."

Then she did something that shocked him. She took his wondering hand that had been caressing her side, and placed it over her left breast. His breath hitched as he could feel the hardened nipple under his palm.

"Sweetheart?" he spoke hoarsely.

"Wash him away, Derek," she said, as she wiggled her hips, feeling his arousal against her back.

"Penelope, I'm hanging on by a thread here. Please don't play with me."

"I'm not, Derek." She turned to look at him. "I want you to show me what it is to be loved." She kissed him gently on the lips.

He pushed her forward so he could stand up. He didn't want their first time to be in the tub. He wanted it to be in their bed, where he could love her properly.

He carried her into the bedroom; ready to show her how a real man loved a woman.

* * *

"You understand the terms of your bail right?" the office asked, handing Chris his belongings.

"Yeah, I do." Chris took the items, "Thanks for your help. Now I have something I need to do."

* * *

AN: Do you guys want me to make the next chapter full "M" or do you want more of the plot stuff? I'm not sure where my muse was going with this, originally Chris was going to be gone but for some reason my muse wanted him back. Thanks for all of your support as always.


	14. Chapter 14

"Baby Girl, you're so beautiful," Derek whispered as he looked at Penelope laid across their bed, with nothing on. "I want to make love to you every day for the rest of my life." His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

"Everyday?" She smiled at him. "That's a little much don't you think, Baby Boy?"

"It'll never enough with you." He leaned down to kiss her lips.

She arched her back into him as he slowly started to trail kisses along her jawline.

"Next time I'll wear some of the items you bought," she whispered as he made his way to her breasts.

"Oh God, yes," he mumbled against her skin. "You're going to make me come, and I'm not even inside of you yet."

Before she could say anything else, he latched his lips onto her nipple, causing her to whimper with delight as she felt him suckle her peaks. He used his hand to taunt the other breast while he continued to work her over.

"Oh God!" she moaned as he let got of her with a _pop._

He started to trail kisses down her belly as she wiggled beneath him. When he reached her sex, she screamed out, "I'm sorry!"

That stopped him, in fear he was hurting her. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern rolling over him.

"I wanted to get waxed before we… you know," she tried to explain. "I'm sorry, I'll do better next time." Panic rolled through her as she recalled Chris' grooming demands.

Derek watched her for a moment, while understand ran through him. This was why he wished he did more to Chis than just breaking his nose. He made Penelope feel unattractive in any form she was in. Derek didn't give a shit about pubic hair; in fact, she looked absolutely fantastic, with her neatly trimmed hair. He could care less if she shaved at all, any part of her really. He just wanted her, and nothing more.

Instead of answering her, he took his fingers and caressed the coarse curls, tugging slightly on them before speaking. "I've been looking at you for weeks now, all of you. Do you really think I care about this?" he asked, tugging a little harder. "In fact, I kind of like it." He bent down to kiss her pubic hair.

"But you can't – men don't like that!" she said, her face crimson with embarrassment.

" _Boys_ might not like it. But Penelope, I love every part of you, and if you want to get waxed, fine get waxed, but if you don't, then don't. Nothing is going to change about the way I feel about you." He took his index finger and trailed it from her hair to her swollen lips, spreading her moisture. "You're so beautiful, every part of you." He let his finger tap the erect nub, causing her to buck off the bed.

"Please, Derek, Please," she begged him. She needed him more than she had ever needed him before.

He smiled as he watched her give complete control to him. He slowly let his finger press into her body, giving her a little relief that she sought. As he felt her walls contract around his finger, he nearly lost control himself.

"Sweetheart," he said, trying to control his body, "I promise next time will be better, but your on the edge right now, and I want to give you what you deserve."

"It's good now!" she said as her hips bucked. He couldn't suppress a chuckle.

He slid a second finger into her as he pushed upward on her bundle of nerves, She fell over the edge as her whole body shook in absolute euphoria.

"That's it, Baby," he encouraged her as she road out her first orgasm.

"Derek, oh God!" she screamed as her body shot off the bed.

"I love you," he whispered, as he spread her legs to position himself at her center. "Baby, I need to know: do you want me to wear a condom?" He could barely contain himself.

She looked at him with shocked eyes. "I - I – I haven't been taking my pills," she explained.

"Baby, I told you already, I want everything with you. Do you want me to wear a condom?" He needed to know the answer and fast; he was about to lose it.

"I…" She looked up at him with a small smile as she reached down between their bodies and pushed him inside of her.

He closed his eyes as he slowly took the lead of what she was doing and moved inside of her. She was so perfect for him, in every way. She molded so well around him.

"I love you," he said as he moved slowly inside of her.

"I love you, too."

He started to move within her, knowing he wasn't going to last long. After weeks of seeing her naked so close to him but not being able to touch her was killing him, and now he was finally able to show her what he had been dying to for years.

He snaked his hand down her body to pinch her nub sending her over the edge again as he let himself spill inside of her.

When they were done, he collapsed on his side pulling her closer to him. "I love you with all my heart baby. I never want to spend another day without you."

He got up on his elbow to look down at her when he heard the muffled sob. "Oh, God! Penelope, did I hurt you?" he asked.

She turned to face him. "No Baby, I just…" Derek wiped a tear away form her cheek. "I didn't know it could feel like that."

He smiled down at her before kissing her. "That's because all of the love we have for each other," he stated, matter of factly.

"It was never like this with Chris, not even in the beginning."

He kissed her again as he covered his body with hers. " You will never need to worry about Chris again for as long as we live, Baby. It will only be you and I." He placed a hand on her belly. "And maybe one day, someone else."

She let the tears fall as she basked in the feeling of their love. It had always been Derek, and she finally was able to give him her whole heart, and he was able to give him hers in return.

* * *

"They took everything," Chris said, as he walked into his house. "They fucking took it all."

He walked around the house, dumfounded. He knew whose fault this was. This was not going to go unnoticed. He went to his bedroom and noticed everything was gone from there as well. He was beyond pissed and someone needed to pay for it.

He picked up his keys to his truck and headed to Morgan's house. He knew she would be there. And he was not going to stand for it. She belonged to him, not Morgan, and Penelope knew that. He was going to stop at nothing to get her back and convince her to drop the charges.

He turned onto the street that Morgan lived on, thankful he saw Esther in the driveway. He parked about three houses down and hopped out of his truck and made his way to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews! You all are the best :)**

* * *

Derek held Penelope close to his body as they basked in the feeling of their love. It was somewhat overwhelming to him how much he loved her, and now that they had made love he never wanted that feeling to go away. He'd never felt like this before. When he looked at her, his heart sored, "God baby," Derek panted, "That was so good. You are absolutely amazing in every way."

"Mmm hmm," Penelope agreed. Her and Derek had come pretty far in the past couple of weeks. She could say with one hundred percent certainty she trusted Derek, with her body, heart, and soul. Making love to him tonight just sealed that for her.

"Hey," he called, effectively distracting her from her thoughts.

"Yes, my gorgeous hunk of man meat?" she cooed, looking up at him.

He looked into her eyes for a moment. He was sure what he saw matched his own, they will filled with desire and love. "I love you, very much, Penelope. You make me feel things I never thought possible."

"Aw, sug. It's the same for me,"

"I never want to let this feeling go," he continued as he lazily rubbed his hand along her side.

She stared at his content face and felt the warmness radiate off him, "we won't baby, as long as it's you and me."

He sat up a little, cupping her face in his hands. "Marry me? Marry me, Penelope and we can start planning a family. Marry me, and give me everything I have ever wanted. Marry me and make me whole again?"

She stared into his eyes as they spoke of all the emotions she evoked in him. She loved this man with every bit inside of her. Her constant love for Derek was the only thing Chris couldn't tear down. And the love she felt for him only grew stronger as the days went on.

He started to panic when she hadn't said anything. Maybe this was all too soon; he should have waited until she was more comfortable with him or until Chris was locked away for good. But then he watched a smile spread across her face before she spoke, "One night with me, and you never want to let me go? Huh, I must be damn good in bed?

He smiled at her, he was glad she was able to joke again. Each day a little more of the Garcia he knew was shining through. "Why try to find perfection somewhere else, if I got it right here?" He beamed at her.

"Who can argue with that logic?" Her smile grew wider as she leaned over to kiss him.

After he pulled away from the kiss he arched an eyebrow at her still waiting for her answer.

She had to hold back the laugh, didn't this man know she would give her own life for him, or that she would walk through Hell just to see him face? "Now, if I agree to this there will need to be some changes?"

He sat up on the bed crossing his legs. He knew nothing came easy with his Goddess, why would this? "And they would be?"

"We share equal responsibility for the cooking and cleaning," he gave her a pointed look, "Derek, I'm tired of you doing everything, if we are going to get married it has to be equal."

He laughed at her, "So that's a yes then?"

She sat up and gave him a serious look, "One more thing: no sex until we're married."

He gaped at her. Oh god, it was just like his dream. She had wanted to forgo sex until they were married saying it would feel like the first time all over again. "I don't know if I can hold out that long, Baby. We broke the seal, and I don't know if I can place it back on."

"Two months. I want to get married in two months. I want to get married when the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom," she said, hoping he'd agree.

Another thing just like his dream. "Okay, baby. _But_ we can start that on Monday when I get you a ring, so right now…" He grabbed her, rolling her under him. "…. I am going to play with my new toy."

She laughed as he kissed along her neck, "I love you Derek Morgan, and of course I will marry you. Was there ever any doubt?"

"Never."

* * *

Chris felt his blood boil as he watch through the window of Morgan's bedroom. He knew the moment Morgan ever got her alone, he would try and seduce her. Penelope was his woman to control. No one else's.

He was able to see Penelope's body as Derek flipped them over so she was on top. All of her bruises on her hips had healed, and that infuriated him even more. Those bruises where there to reminded her who she belonged too.

As Chris continued to watch Derek and Penelope, his anger rose. He was going to stop this. If he couldn't have Penelope then no one was going to have her. He took out his gun and checked the bullets to make sure he was ready. Sure, he could shoot her through the window, but he wanted to see the look on Derek Morgan's face when he placed the gun between his woman's eyes.

Chris needed to get Morgan away form Penelope. He hopped down from his spot and ran over to the front door. He started pounding furiously and ringing the doorbell, knowing Penelope would make Morgan go see who was at the door.

After a few attempts he jumped over the railing and ran back to Morgan's bedroom window. Sure enough, he watched as Morgan got off the bed and donned pants before leaving the room and leaving Penelope alone.

* * *

"Who the fuck is pounding on the door?" Derek muttered as he made his way over to the front door annoyed with the situation. He was going to ignore the intrusion but Penelope had insisted he go see who was at the door.

When he got to the front door he first looked through the peephole to see no one there. That ended up annoying him more. He flung open the door and took a step outside. Once again there was no one around. He looked once more before making his way back into the house completely annoyed with the situation.

 _Whatever,_ he thought. He had his fiancée waiting for him in bed with nothing on. It made him smile knowing he was finally getting everything he ever wanted.

"Baby there was no-" he started to say while pushing open their bedroom door.

"Hello, Agent Morgan," Chris said as he stood there at the foot of his bed with a naked Penelope on her knees in front of him with his gun pointed directly at the back of her head.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll have more soon I promise. If you have a moment please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is going to be a rough chapter. I want to thank all of you for the reviews. They are always so nice. Thank you.**

* * *

"Rossi," the senior agent said, as he answered his phone,

"Dave, it's Hotch. We have a problem." Hotch said over the phone, as he felt panic rise in him.

"What's going on, Aaron?" Rossi asked, he could tell by the panic in Hotch's voice something was off. Normally, Hotch was calm and collective, but this was something out of character for him.

"Chis was granted bail two hours ago," Hotch announced. "I have a bad feeling about this, Rossi. I'm on my way to his house right now to see if he's there. Then I'm headed to Morgan's to let him and Garcia know. I already tried their phones but neither one of them answered."

"We need to keep Garcia safe. I don't trust him, Aaron." Rossi told him. Garcia was like a daughter to him, he wanted to make sure nothing would happen to her.

"Same here," Hotch pulled up to the house. He already knew Chris wasn't there. His truck was nowhere to be seen, "He's not here, Dave. He's been here though," Hotch said, looking though the window, there were some over turned chairs in the kitchen.

"I'm headed to Morgan's now. I'll call the rest of the team and inform them." Rossi told him, as he hung up the phone and headed in the direction of Morgan's. He had a bad feeling that Chris might already be there.

Rossi knew if Chris every got out on bail he would be out for blood. It was the type of man he was. He was possessive and demanding, and if anything went against him, he would stop at nothing to get his revenge.

* * *

"Chis, what are you doing in here?" Morgan asked trying to keep his composure as he watched Penelope shake with fear. This couldn't be happening to them. Not after he promised he would protect her at all cost, but here he was in his room with Chris pointing a gun to the back of Penelope's head.

"I'm here to take back what's mine, Morgan," Chris spat, pushing the gun further into Penelope's head.

Morgan took a look around the room, hoping he could see something he could use to take down Chris. He noticed his bedroom window open, and figured that was how Chris got in. There was nothing in his reach that he would be able to use. His gun was in the safe by his nightstand. There would be no way he could make it there, so he took a deep breath hoping he could try and talk him down.

Chris became impatient, so he spoke again, "You always wanted her, didn't you Morgan? You couldn't wait to get her away from me so you could claim her."

"I was never trying to claim her," Morgan stated, calmly trying to assess the situation.

"That's right, because you would never be able to claim her. I'm the only one that can do that. Right Penelope?" Chris asked, bending down to kiss her hairline, "You belong to _me_."

Penelope tried to shake her head, but Chris brought the gun down hitting her in the back of the head causing her to fall over.

"Penelope!" Morgan yelled, trying to run over to her, but Chris stopped him by pointing the gun directly at him. Morgan stopped his movements holding up his hands in surrender. He looked down at Penelope who was trying to move to her knees while holding the spot Chris had just struck.

"Agent Morgan, you can't save her this time." Chris snarled, moving to grab Penelope's arm forcing her to get back onto her knees in front of him, "She is _my_ property. You might have had her while I was locked up, but now I'm back and I'm reclaiming what's mine."

"I'm not yours Chris, and I will never go anywhere with you again," Penelope said, tears streaming down her face. "Not this time."

"Aww, my sweet Penelope, how naïve you are. You know better than to back talk me." Chris growled, looking at Penelope, ready to hit her again for her remark.

"Chris, you don't want to hurt her." Morgan tried to reason with hi. He knew Chris was about to hit her again. He hoped he would be able to talk him down or at least distract him.

"That's right, Morgan. I never _want_ to hurt her, but sometimes she makes me." Chris told him.

Penelope moved her gaze to Morgan. She wanted desperately to jump up and run into his arms, and let him take everything she was feeling away. He had taken away every pain she had felt at the hands of Chris and she desperately needed his protection right now.

"Isn't that right, Penelope? I only have to hurt you when you do something wrong. You remember what those things are don't you, Baby?" he asked, brushing her hairline with the gun.

"Ye-Yes," she stammered, trying to be strong.

"Tell him! Tell your _lover boy_ what would cause you to be punished?" Chris demanded.

Penelope looked into Derek's eyes afraid to speak,

"Now Penelope," Chris pushed the gun to her temple,

"Wh-when I would hang out or talk about you..." she felt the tears fall as she watched the heartbreak in Derek's eyes. She had told him Chris would punish her when she was around him, but she never told him that he was the main reason for _all_ her beatings. She had only gone into that detail with Dr. Adkins. She knew Derek would feel even worse about the situation so she had kept that from him.

"Don't forget to tell him about the text messages," Chris reminded her,

Penelope nodded her head, looking at Derek, "Whenever my phone would go off and it was you…" she couldn't finish it. There was no use in this; she was done playing by Chris' rules. "Derek, I love you with all my heart. You are my soul mate and these last couple of weeks have been the best weeks of my life," she spoke clearly and proud. She was taking back her life.

Chris pulled her back pressing the gun against the back of her head harder, "What did you say, bitch?"

Penelope straightened the best she could, "I said, I love Derek and he was and is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl. You're my everything," Derek said, never breaking eye contact with her. Although, Derek was proud she was standing up for herself and taking back her life, right now was not the time to do it. It's basic FBI training, _do not_ antagonize the unsub.

Penelope felt Chris push the gun into the back of her head harder, "Now, isn't that lovely?" Chris snarled, "I guess you two are just so perfect, aren't you? Too bad your love affair's not going to last."

Derek saw Chris raise his eyes, from the back of Penelope's head, to stare him down. He had never seen a person display that much hatred before. His eyes were cold and distant, ready to snap at any moment.

"If I can't have her, no one can!"

"No!" Derek dropped to his knees when her heard the gunshot.

* * *

AN: Ahh, please do not throw rocks at me. I will have an update soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all of the support! I wanted to get this out as soon as possible!**

* * *

 _"_ _Baby Girl, are you okay?" Derek asked as he slowly opened the bathroom door. He could hear her crying when he walked by._

 _He walked in only to see Penelope sitting in the shower her knees to her chest sobbing. "Baby," he spoke softly as he opened the shower door. When she didn't look up he quickly discarded his own clothes and climbed in. He sat down right next to her bringing her to his side, "Shhh, it's okay, baby."_

 _She looked up at him with a sad expression. Chris had been taken into custody by the team two days prior, and she was still shutting herself off from the world. She would talk to him but only here and there. She was still so ashamed of herself. "God Derek, what do you guys even think of me?" she cried._

 _He looked at her confused. What did she mean by that, what they thought of her? He thought, she was extremely brave._

 _"_ _I let someone hurt me, Derek. I have these bruises because I was willing to stand by a man just so I could become a mom. I'm not even a parent yet, and I already sound like the worst mom ever. And you all must think I'm one of the weakest people you have ever met. How could I let him hurt me?"_

 _He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to his side, "No one thinks you're weak, Penelope. I actually think you're kinda brave, sweetheart. You stood up to him."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Only after you saw what was going on. I would have married him, Derek." She spoke honestly. If Derek hadn't confronted her she would have gone along with the wedding._

 _"_ _But you didn't. You did something I never did, Pen. You spoke up. You sent your abuser away."_

 _She gave him a small smile. He was brave too, he just didn't realize it. "You did, too."_

 _"_ _After it was too late."_

 _They sat quiet in the shower for a few moments letting the water hit them. Penelope feeling the weight of the world on top of her shoulders closed her eyes before she spoke again. "I'm scared he's gonna come after me."_

 _Derek turned so he could watch her face contort with fear. His heart broke. This was his baby girl, the love of his life. Their joy of their dark world. She should never be fearful. "I promise you, he will never hurt you again. For as long as I live, I will make sure he will never come near you," he vowed._

 _She opened her eyes turning to him. "I feel safe with you."_

"Derek," Rossi tried to get his attention, bringing him out of his memory, "Derek, you need to stop blaming yourself."

He turned to look at Rossi. So many emotions were running rampant inside of him. He failed her- he had failed her again. "I promised her I'd never let him hurt her. I broke that promise, Rossi."

"You need to stop blaming yourself. This wasn't your fault," Rossi told him as he sat next to him in the waiting room.

 _"_ _I can see them," Rossi said, into his mic._

 _When Rossi ended his phone call with Hotch_ _,_ _he made his way to Morgan's. When he turned the corner onto the street_ _,_ _he saw Chris' truck parked a couple of houses down. He quickly called the rest of the team in to set up their game plan._

 _Rossi and Reid went around back whereas JJ, Emily, and Hotch were heading in the front._

 _"_ _What's going on?" Hotch asked over through the receiver._

 _"_ _Chris has the gun pointed to the back of Penelope's head. Morgan's in front of them; it looks like he is talking to Chris. Also, the back window's open." Rossi told him, and he motioned for Reid to move to the left._

 _"_ _We're headed in," Hotch said, as he used the key that was hidden under the mat to head in the front door._

 _Rossi watch in horror as Chris hit Garcia in the back of the head with the gun, causing her to be flung to the side. Reid went to move in, but Rossi stopped him, he knew they needed to be quiet as to not draw attention to themselves until they were ready for the take down. They continued to watch as Chris pulled Garcia back to kneel in front of him as they waited for the rest of the team to get into position._

 _With the window open Rossi could hear Garcia fight back If it were any other circumstance, he'd be proud of her, but right now was not the time to antagonize Chris._

 _Rossi watched as Chris' demeanor changed into more of a defensive posture after Penelope's confession. Rossi, with his years of experience already knew what was happening next, so he had to act fast. Within milliseconds you heard the sound of a gun being fired._

"Penelope Garcia?" the doctor asked.

"That's me!" Morgan jumped out of the chair to stand in front of the doctor. The rest of the team followed suit to hear about their beloved team member.

"She's awake and doing better." You could hear the sigh of relief come from Morgan. "Her body went into shock, that compiled with her head injury caused her to pass out. Her body did the only thing it could when confronted with the amount of stress she was under. We were able to clear her of any significant head injures after we received her CT results back. She's going to have a nasty headache for a few days, but she'll be fine."

Morgan felt his knees go weak with relief. After he pulled Chris' dead body off her, she didn't move. He had checked all over to make sure she wasn't shot. There was no sign of anything, but she still wouldn't wake up. Her whole body was limp in his hands.

"Can I see her?" Morgan asked, holding onto Rossi who was standing beside him.

"Yes, I can take you to her but right now only one visitor at a time. She needs a calm environment for a while. She has to let her body heal." The doctor motioned for Derek to follow him so he could take him to where she was.

When they got to her room, Derek looked through the window. He was not a religious man, but at this moment he thanked God she was okay. He couldn't live without her in his life and as soon as her head was better he was going to marry her.

He knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Baby Girl."

She looked up at him giving him a small smile. "Hi, Hot Stuff." She winced a little as she spoke, feeling the pain in her head.

"Baby, you need to stop ending up in the hospital, okay?" He thought back to right after he found out she was shot.

"I don't do it intentionally." She raised her hand to hold her head. "Shit, this hurts."

"The doctor said it's gonna hurt for a few days." He walked over to the side of her bed. Once there, he bent down, kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too, handsome," she whispered as she closed her eyes, trying to fight off the pain she was feeling. "It's over now, right?"

"Yes baby, it's over." He pulled the chair up to the side of her bed. There was no more reason for her to live her life in fear. Chris was dead. Rossi was an excellent shot. Although, he wished he'd been the one to put the bullet between his eyes, he was thankful someone had. Now, him and Penelope could put this all behind them and move on with their life. Maybe more of his dreams could become realities.

"How are you?" she asked, worried about how he was taking everything that happened.

Penelope never ceased to amaze him. She was the one that had the body of her ex fall on top of her, be hit forcefully on the side of her head with a gun, and be made to kneel naked, but she was still concerned about him.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you," he told her honestly.

She opened her eyes, turning to him. "You'll always have me."

* * *

AN: This story will be coming to a close soon. Thank you so much! If you have a moment let me know what you think:)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, everyone! Another story of mine has come to a conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed Just a Dream, I sure did. It was fun to write this story. Hopefully, all of Derek's dreams he had before he saved Penelope will come true (wink wink). There is some sexual content in this chapter as well.**

 **Please enjoy the last installment of Just a Dream.**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Derek waited patiently at the alter, for the music to start. After Penelope was released from the hospital, they both decided they wanted to be married as soon as possible to move on with their lives. Derek refused to have them move back to his house. He didn't want the ghost of Chris haunting them in any form. He wanted them to have a fresh start, a new beginning. So they stayed in one of his properties as they searched for their dream home. It wasn't long after they started their search that they found it. And they were all set to be moved in when they arrived back from their honeymoon.

Derek couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity, as he glanced around the church. They had gotten so much done in such a short amount of time. The church was decorated just as it was in his dreams.

His eyes shot to the back of the room when the door swung open. He was nearly struck blind with the sight in front of him. There, on the arm of David Rossi, was his beautiful fiancée and soon to be wife.

Her long blonde hair flowed off her shoulders, stopping right at the top of the dress. His eyes trailed along her form as she made her way to him. This was a wedding dress, not like the party one she had bought for Chris. This dress was something you would see out of a storybook and looked exactly like the one in his dream. It was everything he ever pictured to her have. This was the beautiful, wonderful, vibrant, Penelope that he loved. Right now, she looked like a million dollars, and it was everything she ever deserved.

When she made it to the end of the aisle, she took his outreached hand. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

"Not yet, Hot Stuff," she spoke low, so no one would hear them.

"I can't help it," he spoke truthfully, "You're so beautiful. Thank you for marrying me."

"Trust me, Handsome. This is no hardship for me."

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of her as the officiant conducted their wedding. Almost every word he spoke fell upon deaf ears as he was so consumed with the love of his life standing right in front of him. Everything was perfect to him at this moment. They no longer needed to worry about Chris or frat rules. Everything had been taken care of.

"Derek," The officiant tried to get his attention, "Derek!"

He pulled his eyes from Penelope's to look at the officiant, "Huh?" Derek asked as he looked around as everyone started to laugh.

"You ready now?" the officiant joked, as Derek nodded his head. "Alright, let's try this again."

After the wedding the festivities continued well into the night, the team danced along with the happy couple as they celebrated the love they had for each other. All of them felt free and were glad to be celebrating once again.

Derek was surprised when Penelope and the girls did a choreographed dance for him during the night. He couldn't help but laugh at their attempt to bring Reid in on their fun.

He was so proud to be looking into the face of the woman he loved and now he could call his wife. She was so free and happy now, no longer fearful. She was the Penelope Garcia, now Morgan, he always knew.

* * *

"Come on, Hot Stuff," Penelope cooed as they made their way into the elevator of the hotel they were staying at. "Mama has been waiting two months for this."

Derek growled as he took her hand pulling her closer to his body, "You've been waiting two months? I've been waiting two months. It was very cruel to let me have you, then take you away." He dipped his head to nuzzle her neck, "Seeing you naked in the shower, or getting dressed and undressed. I want you so bad I think my dick is about to exploded."

She threw back her head in laughter as the elevator pinged on their floor that had the honeymoon suite. "But imagine how good it's gonna be when you're inside of me again. It'll be like that night all over again."

He pulled her hips closer to his front letting her feel the way she affected him. "If we don't get inside the room right now, I'm going to take you in the hallway."

"Now Hot Stuff, you can try, but you have to get me out of this dress first." She spun around then hurried to the door of their suite, leaving him standing by the elevator. She quickly got inside and headed to the bathroom. While everyone was down stairs at the reception earlier she had asked JJ and Emily to bring her bag up to the room and to make sure her purse was in the bathroom.

Derek followed her in but was startled when the bathroom door shut in his face. "Penelope, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, my husband," she answered through the door.

Derek growled as he moved over to the bed, removing his jacket and tie. "You better be quick, baby."

"I'm not the one who needs to be worried about being quick. You are." she joked.

He growled again before unbuttoning his shirt, draping it over the end of the bed. He turned to the bathroom when he heard the door open. There his wife stood in the polka dot baby doll lingerie he had bought her months before. He went to stalk towards her like a predator stalking its prey when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Baby Girl?" he asked, trying to control the urge to run over to her, pick her up and throw her onto the bed.

"I have a present for you first," she said sweetly before walking over to him. She handed him the small white gift bag with silver tissue paper poking out of it.

"What's this, baby?" he asked as he started to open the bag. "You're the only present I want tonight."

"Yeah, but before we get to that, stud," she cooed at him, "you need to open this first."

He smiled as he started to open the bag. He pulled out a white onesie that said, _Daddy's # 1_ on it. He was blown away. This was exactly like his dream only a different time. "When did you find out?" he asked tears in his eyes. He was getting everything he ever wanted all in one night.

"I confirmed it on Wednesday with the doctor. Seems as though we did a little more that night, my handsome husband."

He picked her up in his arms carrying her over to the bed. After he laid her down he lifted the hem of her baby doll to reveal her stomach. He leaned over and kissed her belly. "I love you," he whispered, "Mommy and I are so happy. We can't wait to meet you,"

He looked back up at Penelope, her eyes watering. "I love you so much, baby. Thank you for all of this."

"You're the one I need to thank, Mr. Morgan. Without you none of this would have happened." She leaned up to capture his lips with hers. He instantly moved up her body deepening the kiss. He had so much to be thankful for and right now he wanted nothing more than to show the woman he loves how much he loved her.

"Mrs. Morgan, you have just made me the happiest man in the world. Now, let me make you happy." He pushed her back onto the bed kissing down her neck, with open mouth kisses lightly nibbling on her skin. He reached for the hem of her lingerie pulling it the rest of the way over her head, revealing her perfect breasts.

"Please," she whined.

He bent his head down to kiss along her swells of her milky chest. When he moved to her nipple, he forcefully took it into his mouth, excited to be tasting her again.

"Ahh, carful, baby. They're sore."

He let go of her nipple and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't be sorry, handsome. Keep going."

He smirked before moving back to her breasts. All of a sudden, he had the urge to be buried inside of her. He had waited two months to have her again, and after her telling him they were going to be parents, he needed to be inside of her, he had to make them one. He shot off the bed and discarded the rest of his clothes.

He quickly moved back onto the bed grabbing her thong and removing it, before positioning himself at her center. He grabbed ahold of his member, dragging it up and down her slit spreading her moisture, teasing her like she had teased him while they were waiting.

"Now! Handsome, please!"

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it, Sweetheart? Two months of you flaunting yourself in front of me. Moaning when you're in the shower." He growled, "You knew I could hear you."

"Sorry. Never again." She pleaded with him.

He chuckled as he started to enter her slowly. He gazed into her loving eyes as they finally became united after all their time waiting. "I love you, Penelope."

She arched her back as he started to fill her to the hilt. He didn't know how it was possible, but it felt even better than their first time. This time there was a new feeling around them. It was more than just love. It was like two souls destined to be together finding themselves again.

He rocked his hips slowly as she matched him thrust for thrust as they climbed their peaks together. He didn't know where his control was coming from but he was thankful for it. Not being inside of her for two months was almost unbearable.

"Derek! Oh God," he heard her cry as he felt her legs start to shake. He was thankful she was close. There was no way he would be able to last a moment more. He reached in between their bodies to seek out her sensitive bundle of nerves. As soon as he pinched it, her body arched into his, her walls tightening around him. The grip was enough to shoot him over the edge with her.

When they were finished, they laid in bed holding each other, basking in their love. They were still breathing heavy as she started drawing circles on his chest.

"Guess Hawaii won't be as fun now that I'm pregnant."

He growled at her. "Oh, it's going to be fun. I know what I want to do the _whole_ time we are there." He kissed her hard rolling her under him.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked as they walked into the shelter holding her very pregnant belly.

"We both agreed it would be good to have a dog around the house for when I'm on a case. You and Derek Junior here need protection." Derek said, holding her hand as they went to the area the dogs were located. All of his previous dreams he had came true and he wanted this one to come true, too.

They looked around at the dogs in the cages hoping to find their perfect match. Derek started walking to the back when a lab caught his eye. It looked exactly like the dog from his dream. "That one! That's our dog." He exclaimed, getting his wife's attention.

Penelope looked over at the lab in the corner, and nodded. As soon as she walked into the cage with Derek, the dog trotted over to her smelling her belly, before licking it. "Aww, Handsome, did you see that?"

"Yes, sweetheart. This is our dog." He bent down to pet him, "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get someone. We need to take _Bailey_ home with us tonight."

When they arrived home, Penelope and Bailey bolted out of his truck and headed to the front door of their dream home. He watched as Penelope walked through the red door, Bailey trailing right behind her. Everything in his dreams had come true in some form. As he leaned against his truck looking up at his house, he felt a wash of rightness flow over him. This was real; this was the life he was supposed to have. It was no longer Just A Dream.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading this story. You all are the best!


End file.
